Like Horatio, like Madison
by Little Puff
Summary: What happens when Miami gets a taste of Madison Caine? First story written about CSI: Miami. I promise there will be more to come. I'm just getting warmed up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Horatio was standing in the lab watching Calleigh compare two bullet striations under the microscope. If these bullets matched up, Horatio could march in the interrogation room and say to that creep, "We got you for murder."

Even though Horatio was silent, Calleigh said not looking up from the microscope, "Your silence is deafening, Horatio."

Horatio smiled, "I'm sorry, Calleigh, but I really want to put this guy away for life for killing that little girl."

"I know you do," Calleigh agreed raising her head up from the microscope, "and I can help you make that happen."

"Really," Horatio asked putting his hands on his hips. "Do they match?"

"Like a right and left shoe," Calleigh told him, projecting the image under the microscope onto a screen.

Horatio stared at it for a moment before turning on his heels and muttering in a deep voice, "Well done, Calleigh."

"Thank you much."

Horatio walked out of the ballistics lab and towards the interrogation room. He could not wait to put one more sicko behind bars. Ralph Ambers had been a suspect in the molesting and murder of five year-old, Katie O'Mara. The crime had taken place two weeks ago in the O'Mara home. Katie had been in bed when a man had slipped into the house via the back door. The man had not disturbed the parents but had instead kidnapped Katie. When the parents had woken up that morning they discovered Katie was missing. They had called the police who immediately started a search all over Miami. Two days later, the police found little Katie's body in the Everglades. Her body had been taken care of by Alexx Woods, and Alexx found semen inside Katie's body. The state of the semen had suggested the man had molested Katie when she was alive. Alexx also found that the cause of death had been a single shot to the head.

When Horatio had first seen little Katie he had been reminded of his niece, Madison. Katie and Madison looked almost identical when Madison had been that age. Katie had had red, curly hair, freckles across her nose, big, blue eyes, and a porcelain complexion. Even though Madison was sixteen now, Horatio could not help but feel a bit of anxiety for her after seeing Katie in the morgue. Horatio had almost called Madison the night the police had found Katie just to see if she was doing alright, but had stopped himself. He had not talked to Madison directly since she had been in the hospital for her leukemia ten years ago. Horatio loved Madison with all his heart and wished he could see her more often.

Before he knew it, Horatio was standing outside the interrogation room. He looked in at Ralph Ambers sitting there acting all cocky; it made him sick. Horatio pushed the door open, and Ambers looked up at him with a big, toothy grin on his face.

"Lieutenant Caine," Ambers greeted him, folding his hands on top of the table. "What can I do for you?"

Ambers was a man in his thirties who had brown hair and gray eyes. He was tall and muscular and somewhat handsome. He did not look like a sex offender and murderer at all which is the most dangerous kind of person.

Horatio did not respond but strolled over to the window and looked outside as he said, "I've got you, Ambers."

"For what," Ambers said leaning back in the chair, "for molesting that little girl? Please, that doesn't mean I killed her."

"Maybe that doesn't," Horatio said turning to look at Ambers with his hands on his hips. "But the bullet we fired from your gun and the bullet found in Katie's head say otherwise."

Horatio's calm, blue eyes stared into Ambers frightened, gray eyes. "I don't own a gun," Ambers said glaring at Horatio, daring him to argue.

"You may not _own_ a gun, but that doesn't mean you didn't _steal_ one."

"What are you talking about, Caine?"

"We found your prints on the murder weapon, Ambers," Horatio said staring back out of the window. "The gun is registered to your brother who reported it missing the day before you took Katie and shot her with it."

Ambers was speechless. He looked up at Horatio who was now staring at him again. "What happens now?"

"You, Mister Ambers," Horatio said putting his sunglasses on and walking out of the room, "are going to go to jail for a very long time."

Horatio was standing outside the Miami Dade Crime Lab, when two officers came out of the building, escorting Ambers to the bus that would take him to prison. Ambers stopped dead in his tracks staring at Horatio who stared back.

"You know this won't ever stop, Caine," Ambers said to him. "There will always be someone like me."

"Well, getting people like you one at a time is a good start to stopping it."

"I'll figure out a way to get you back, Caine," Ambers said starting to walk away. "I'll find someway, just you wait."

"How I don't have any kids," Horatio said thoroughly enjoying this now. Ambers was just blowing steam.

Ambers just stared at him for a while before letting the officers lead him to the bus. As Ambers looked out of a window of the bus, he mouthed to Horatio, "I'll get you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Horatio walked back inside the crime lab. He stopped at the desk to ask for messages, and when the officer behind the desk said there was none, Horatio walked back to his own office.

He sat down in his chair and thought about what Ambers had said.

"_There will always be someone like me._"

Horatio knew he was right. He had been involved in too many cases to know that there was always going to be one more predator out there, stalking children until the time was right to pounce. It sickened Horatio to even think about it. Then, Horatio's thoughts flew back to Madison. Even though he was not her father and even though he was not around Madison as much as he would have liked to have been, Horatio still worried for her safety.

_She knows better now though_, he thought.

Even so teenagers were in as much trouble with sexual predators as much as children were. _When they were kids_, Horatio thought, _they are cute. When they are teenagers, they have sex appeal. _

Horatio was just about to flip open his cell phone and call Madison when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Horatio called shutting his phone.

"Hey, H," Eric Delko said, poking his head inside the door. "The team and I are going to a club to celebrate locking up that pervert. Do you want to come?"

"No, Eric," Horatio said standing up and heading towards the door. "I think I am going to go home early tonight."

"Alright, H," Eric said, walking inside the office and patting his boss and the shoulder. "Later."

"Goodbye," Horatio said and shut the door behind Eric. He had just sat down again when his office phone rang, "Yes?" He answered.

"Lieutenant Caine," the officer from the front desk said. "You have a visitor."

"I'll be right there," Horatio said getting up one last time.

He made his way to the front desk lost in thought. Who could be here to see him? He was not expecting anybody. Maybe it was someone coming to report a crime or a missing item, but that would not make sense to talk to him about something like that.

Thinking of every possible scenario, he rounded the corner and then he saw her: A red haired, freckle-faced girl who could have been the teenage spitting image of little Katie.

Madison," Horatio asked getting closer to her. "Is that you?"

"Hey, Uncle Horatio," Madison said, taking off her dark sunglasses much like Horatio, and wearing a big smile that showed dazzling white teeth.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Madison said sighing.

"Okay then let's start. Why aren't you in Indiana with your mother," Horatio asked curiosity and fear coursing through him at the same time. "Where is your mother anyway?"

"That's what I've come here to talk to you about, Uncle Horatio," Madison said, looking him in the eyes with her bright, clear blue eyes.

"Why what has happened?"

Madison swallowed a couple of times before saying, "I had to come here to stay with you, Uncle Horatio, because Mom is dead."

Horatio was silent as Madison started to cry silent tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"What do you mean your 'mom is dead'?" Horatio asked Madison after several seconds of silence.

Madison said nothing; she merely looked down at her flip-flops. When Madison continued to say nothing, Horatio moved on to his next question.

"Alright then if you won't answer that question maybe you can answer for me how she died?"

Madison looked into her Uncle's eyes. His eyes seemed to penetrate through her skin and it was almost like he was observing her soul. _This must be how he gets criminals to confess_, she thought. Madison took a deep breath before answering.

"You know Mom had a problem with drugs," Madison said.

When Horatio remained silent, Madison continued, "She died while doing pot."

"How long ago was this, Madison," Horatio asked, his gaze unrelenting.

Madison fidgeted while she answered quietly, "A month ago."

"A month ago," Horatio exclaimed without raising his voice but his frown said enough. "Why didn't you call me?"

"In all honesty, I lost your cell number."

"Why didn't you call me here at work?"

"It's gone too."

"My home phone," Horatio said in disbelief.

"Guilty."

"Madison, give me your cell," Horatio demanded with his hand outstretched. "I'm going to put my numbers in your phone personally so you can't lose them."

Madison stared at his outstretched hand before saying, "I don't have a cell phone."

Horatio simply stared at her, "Why not?"

"Well, Horatio when your mom is buying pot, coke, meth, and God knows what else, you really can't afford a cell phone, now can you?"

Horatio frowned still staring at her. Then another thought came into his head.

"What did you do that whole month," Horatio asked starting to get a headache.

"I arranged Mom's funeral, nothing fancy. I took care of what little affairs she had, and I signed a school transfer slip so I could take up my schooling down here with you."

"That's a lot of work for you to do by yourself. Did a lawyer help you?"

"Yes, he helped me get everything settled, and when he asked me who I was going to stay with, I told them about you. They should be calling you any day now, by the way."

Madison smiled.

Horatio was impressed that despite her mother's passing she could remain so strong and handle this like an adult. Horatio could not help but be proud of his niece.

Horatio let out an audible sigh before asking, "Well, where is the rest of your stuff?"

"This is it," Madison whispered picking up her sports bag that held a few outfits, some socks and underwear, a pair of tennis shoes, and a few precious possessions. "This is everything I own."

Horatio looked at Madison with sympathy etched in every line on his face. She had put up with so much and yet had received so little for all the problems she had had to put up with in her short life. First, it was going without a father, then it was her battle with leukemia, and now her mother was dead and Madison had no one else but him.

Horatio put his arms around Madison and hugged her, "I'm glad you're here, sweetheart."

Madison returned his hug and they did not separate for a long time. When they finally did, Horatio asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, I am starving," Madison said picking up her sports bag. "Where are we going?"

"Well," Horatio thought as he took the sports bag from Madison's shoulder and put it on his own. "There is a wonderful Italian place downtown. Do you like Italian?"

"I don't know, I've never had Italian before," Madison said putting her arm around Horatio's waist while he put his arm around her shoulders. "If you say it's good I believe you."

Horatio laughed and he and Madison walked out of the Miami Dade Crime Lab bound together, and for the first time in both of their lives, without a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"That was great, Uncle Horatio," Madison said as they walked out of the Italian restaurant. "Thank you. I can't tell you the last time I had that much fun."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Horatio said opening the passenger side door of his Hummer for Madison. "It was my pleasure."

Madison hopped in while Horatio circled around to the driver's seat. When Horatio got in he noticed Madison looking around. "What?"

"Do you think I could ever drive this," Madison asked now looking in the backseat.

"Uh…no," Horatio said, grinning a little at the look on her face of pure disappointment. "One it's a company car, and two do you even have your license?"

"Yes," Madison sighed rolling her eyes at her Uncle. "Only it's an Indiana license and I have to get it changed over to a Florida one."

"I see," Horatio said starting up the engine and backing out of their parking spot. "Oh, let's go home."

Madison smiled. She was finally in a safe place where there was no drugged up mother, no drugged up neighbors, and she hoped no one would be knocking on Horatio's door at one o'clock in the morning saying, "Dude, you got a cigarette?"

Madison slightly shook her head. If Horatio knew what her mother had really put her through he would go ballistic. Madison decided not to tell him out of respect for her mother's passing. She would have been a good mother if she had not been stoned all the time.

Horatio looked over at Madison while he was stopped at a red light. He could tell she was lost in thought since the look in her eyes was so out of focus. He thought he knew what she was thinking about.

"Your thinking of your mom, aren't you?"

Madison came out of her daze and looked at Horatio. Her eyes were so much like his that it was like he was staring in a mirror. Finally she spoke, "A little."

Before Horatio could say anything Madison continued, "Then I started thinking of the life I am going to live here. I know it's going to be so much better."

Then her expression suddenly changed from excited to worried, "You don't mind my staying with you, do you? I mean, I just sort of showed up all of a sudden I can understand if—"

"Madison," Horatio cut across her, "nothing would make me any happier than for you to be here with me. I knew when I sent you off with your mother that your life would be a struggle. I didn't count on the leukemia but…"

Madison was staring at her Uncle with tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you, Uncle Horatio."

Horatio looked up and the light was green. He accelerated and they did not say a word the rest of the way home. When Horatio pulled in the driveway of his one story home he looked at Madison and said, "Welcome home, Madison."

Madison continued to stare it as she got out of the Hummer. "This is where you live," she asked quietly.

"No, this is the neighbor's house. I just thought I would show you their home instead of mine," Horatio said laughing at Madison as she glared at him.

"Oh hush, Uncle Horatio!"

She opened the door to the backseat and lifted her bag out of the Hummer. He walked ahead to unlock the front door. When she walked in she was a little shocked. Madison had never been to her Uncle's home, but she had always imagined that his home would reflect his job. She thought there would be a gun safe somewhere, the floor would have garbage on it, the bookcases would be laden down with mystery books and gun magazines, and there would be no sense of a home décor at all.

On the contrary, when she walked in the front entrance way she was greeted by pretty pictures hanging on the walls of the living room and dining room. She smelled a faint trace of either an air freshener or a candle. The home's main theme seemed of most typical Miami homes, seashells, and a creamy off white to the furniture, soft orange shades on the walls, and an area rug on the floor of the living room, beautiful wooden dining room furniture, stainless steel appliances, and a tile kitchen floor. The bedrooms took on the same look as well.

Horatio also had some cool gadgets and perks to his home too. He had a screened in pool and a Jacuzzi outback with a patio and outside kitchen and mini bar. He had a ping pong table out there too along with a big, flat screen TV. On the inside, Horatio had another big, flat screen TV, surround sound, and Nintendo Wii.

"You have a Wii," Madison asked looking at the toy with disbelief.

"Huh," Horatio asked coming into the living room to see what she was talking about. "Oh, no, that's Eric's. He left here one night. He and Ryan Wolfe came here playing it."

Madison recognized Eric's name. Eric was one of Horatio's CSIs, but she did not recognize the other name.

"Who's Ryan Wolfe," Madison asked walking into the kitchen where her Uncle had disappeared again.

"He's a somewhat new CSI," Horatio said opening a bottle of water. "He came on some time after you left for Indiana. He came on when Speedle died."

Madison remembered hearing about it on the news. When Horatio had said his name he did not sound hurt; however, the look in his eyes said he still remembered and still cared.

"Well, let me show you your new room," Horatio said happily picking up Madison's sports bag one more time.

Madison followed him to a decent sized room at the end of the hall to the right. Madison could tell he never used this room unless someone was going to spend the night. It had the bare necessities. It had a bed, a closet full of some Horatio's clothes, a dark brown wooden bedside table with an alarm clock sat in the middle of it. On the wall opposite the bed there was a chest of drawers with a lamp on top if it. Madison smiled as she looked around and saw it had a bathroom adjacent to it. Even though it was small she was still thrilled about having her own bathroom.

"It's perfect, Uncle Horatio," Madison said as Horatio sat her bag down on the bed.

"We'll get it fixed up for you," Horatio said looking around the room as well. "Since this is your room now, you are free to do whatever you want with it except put dirty pictures on the walls of boys."

"Oh man," Madison teased sitting down on the bed. "That's really what I wanted to do."

It was Madison's turn to laugh as Horatio sat down on the bed next to her and glared at her, "Oh hush up, Madison."

Madison hugged her Uncle again, "Thank you so much, Uncle Horatio. If it weren't for you I don't know where I'd be."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Horatio said hugging her back. "Tomorrow we'll go over some rules of this house and what I expect from you. Also we'll go looking at some schools as well."

"Oh yip-ee," Madison said in mock enthusiasm. "I can't wait."

"I know," Horatio laughed kissing Madison on the top of her head. "It's going on eleven thirty. We need to bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning, so put your pajamas on, brush your teeth, and call me when you're in bed."

"I have never had the desire to be bushy tailed," Madison smiled as Horatio shut the door behind him.

Madison did as she was told, and fifteen minutes later she hollered for Horatio.

He came in still dressed in his suit. He bent over, bade Madison goodnight, and kissed her forehead, "Good night, sweetheart."

Madison kissed his cheek much like she used to and asked before he left, "Do you sleep in those suits too."

Horatio just narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Good _night_, Madison. I love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Horatio."

With that Horatio shut the door and Madison rolled over and went to sleep and had a very peaceful night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"Madison?"

Madison moaned as someone said her name.

"Madison, sweetheart, it's time to get up."

"No, Uncle Horatio," Madison mumbled, recognizing her uncle's voice. "Just five more minutes, please?"

"Nice try, Madison," Horatio said as he kissed her good morning. "Get up, take a shower, and get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us, so hurry up and breakfast will be done shortly."

Without another word, Horatio turned on his heel and walked out shutting the door behind him. Madison rolled over and sat up. She stretched as she welcomed the morning. So this is what it was going to be like every morning from now on, eh? _This is great_, Madison thought as she got up and shuffled groggily to the shower.

When she had finished and had gotten dressed in one of the few good outfits she had, she found Horatio in the kitchen setting the table.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Horatio smiled at her. "As soon as the waffles pop up, your breakfast is served."

"It would have been a lot better if I would have had breakfast in bed," Madison joked, circling around the table to where Horatio was and gave him a peck good morning on the cheek.

"Well, that is reserved for sick days and birthdays," Horatio smiled as the waffles just then popped out of the toaster.

Horatio crossed over to get them when Madison said, "Leggo my Eggo!"

"What," Horatio asked looking around a little bewildered.

"You don't know how I like mine yet," Madison said simply, taking a waffle from him, putting it on a plate, and started fixing it up.

Horatio watched out of pure interest. She buttered one side, like he would have done, then she flipped it over and put syrup on the other side.

"Why do you do that," Horatio asked. "Why not put the butter and syrup on the same side?"

"I don't know," Madison said honestly, staring down at her waffle. "Mom always used to fix them like this for me, and that's just how I've always eaten them. I don't know why she did that. She may have had a twitch from doing meth or something, and when she twitched she accidentally flipped the waffle over and put syrup on that side. It's good though."

Madison smiled, took a bite, and then sat down at the table with her food.

"Oookkaaayyy," Horatio said fixing his waffle now, and then sat down opposite Madison.

"So what are we doing today," Madison asked before taking a drink of her milk.

"Well, first we are going to stop by work to see if anything really major is going on, then we are going to look at few schools I've picked out for you, and then the rest of the day is ours to do whatever you want to do."

"No joke," Madison asked her mouth now full with bacon.

"No joke," Horatio smiled before returning to his breakfast.

After they had eaten, Horatio made sure he had everything on him they needed for that day, and then both Caines headed out to the Hummer. When both were strapped in, Horatio pulled out of the driveway and they were off.

"Alright," Horatio said all of a sudden serious. "We need to lay same ground rules first."

"Me too," Madison said just like her Uncle.

"You have some rules for me," Horatio asked, peering over at her from over the tops of his famous sunglasses.

"Yes, but you go first," Madison gave a crooked grin before returning her gaze out of the windshield.

"Okay," Horatio said, "I will be glad too."

"First rule; never interfere with a case at work. The people I work around are dangerous people and you could get hurt. Second, no hanging around with anyone you think I could possibly put in jail. They will get you in trouble too. Third, no friends home when I'm not home. I am to meet all your friends personally. Along with that rule, there are _definitely_ no boys over when I'm not home. Until I have met him personally and feel comfortable with you around him, every date will be at the house no exceptions. Fourth, when company comes over you will be nice and polite to whoever it may be. If you are courteous to my company, I shall be courteous to yours. Finally, if I find any traces of drugs, weapons, or anything sexual, I _will _punish you no matter what you say or do. There is no reason any of that stuff should be in my house let alone in your room. Any questions?"

"Nope," Madison said simply, now turning in her seat to face her Uncle. "Now it's my turn to lay some ground rules for you."

"First, there is now a woman in the house. If you use my bathroom for any reason or the public bathroom, please try to remember to put the toilet seat _down_. It isn't fun to fall in cold water butt first when you least expect it. Second, if I get a phone or computer or whatever, I would like some privacy. I know it's your job to be nosy and look for clues, but I need some freedom too. Third, I would like for my curfew to be at least eleven thirty. Finally, if I do bring friends over, don't act like you're at work and you're interrogating some criminal. They probably will already know who you are; you don't need to rub it in. Any questions, Uncle Horatio?"

"Two actually," Horatio said turning the Hummer onto the street that housed the crime lab. "One, the cell phone or computer privacy thing, I promise I will _try_ to stay off of it and give you your space. _However, _I reserve the right to snoop if I think something is going on. Second, when I think you are ready for eleven thirty I will let you stay out that long, _but_ I don't think you are ready for that yet, so your curfew is eleven until further notice. That's all I got. The other rules I can respect. Unless it's a boy, I _will_ interrogate him if he wants to go out with my niece."

"Okay," Madison said starting to take her seatbelt off as Horatio pulled into a parking spot near the front doors. "That's fair."

"Great," Horatio sighed. He thought laying down rules would be harder than this. It was a breeze.

He and Madison got out of the Hummer and started walking toward the crime lab.

"Let's go see if Miami needs my help," Horatio said, wrapping his arm around Madison's shoulders, and together the two Caines walked into the crime lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Horatio and Madison both stepped out of the elevator and removed their dark sunglasses at the same time. They were so much alike it was weird. A couple of people noticed this and started whispering to each other and smiling. However, one man who saw this did not talk or smile.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Caine," the lady officer behind the desk said, smiling up at Horatio then down at Madison. "Who is this?"

"Good morning," Horatio greeted back and returned her smile. "This is my niece, Madison. We're just going to see if the team needs anything and then we're off."

Suddenly the man who stood in the corner frowning at the pair earlier was now listening intently to Horatio. So this was his niece Madison. This was the product of Yelina's unfaithful, drugged up husband and a washed up, has been for a mother. The man now smiled in a somewhat sinister way. There was no way Horatio was going to take that mistake and show it around the lab. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Thank you," Madison said as she took the visitor's pass from the officer.

"You're welcome, sweetie," the lady officer smiled at her again. Just then the officer looked up and the smile vanished completely from her face. She had noticed the man standing over in the shadows, and now he was walking over.

Horatio saw the expression on the officer's face change abruptly and turned around to see where she was looking to see if he could not spot the problem. He spotted it right away, and trouble was coming.

"Young lady," the man said addressing Madison, "gives the visitor's pass back to the officer."

"Why," Madison asked bewildered. "I didn't do anything."

"No, not yet," the man replied, reaching for the visitor's pass that now hung around Madison's neck. "And that's what I'm trying to prevent."

"Back away from her, Rick," Horatio growled in a low voice. Horatio moved in between him and Madison and knocked Stetler's hand away from Madison's neck.

"Go in and do your business, Horatio," Stetler said, staring at Horatio and not backing away. "_She _is not welcome in this lab."

"Why isn't _she_, Rick," Horatio asked narrowing his eyes at Stetler.

"I will not have the _mistake_ of a bad cop come into the lab," Stetler answered narrowing his eyes right back at Horatio. "For all we know she could be working for her mother and steal evidence tied to one of her pot smoking friends!"

Madison, Horatio, and Stetler were now making a scene, causing many employees to stop and stare. Mixed in with the crowd, all of Horatio's team stood watching.

Anger boiling inside him, Horatio calmly whispered, "Her mother is dead, Rick. Now, Madison _is_ coming in with me, and if you want to throw her out you'll have to go through me first."

Before Stetler could say a word, Eric broke from the crowd after finally realizing who the girl was and said loudly, "And me too!"

"Me too," Calleigh said stepping beside Eric.

"Me too," Ryan Wolfe came out to stand next to Calleigh.

"And me, Rick," Alexx said in her defensive, motherly voice, stepping out on Eric's other side.

"And me," Natalie Boa Vista chimed in even though she did not have a clue as to who she was defending.

Stetler turned around to see all of Horatio's team ready to fight. He looked back at Horatio to see him still staring him in the eyes. Stetler was not the brightest person who ever lived, but he knew when he had been beaten.

"Fine," Stetler said loudly, "Take the mistake into the lab. That way she'll get to see where she's going to be in a couple of years just like her parents were."

Stetler turned and walked away leaving a fuming Horatio and a very hurt Madison in his wake. Horatio did not do anything even though he would have liked very much to beat the tar out of Stetler for saying those things about Madison's deceased parents, and especially Madison.

Horatio's expression turned from loathing to pain as he saw the look in Madison eyes. He knew she was trying to hide it. He recognized the look because he had worn the exact same expression a good many times in his life. She was so strong he was almost jealous.

"Alright everyone," Horatio heard Calleigh's voice saying. "It's over now, get goin'"

As the crowd dispersed so did the team and the officer at the front desk leaving Madison and Horatio alone to talk about what had just happened.

Horatio knelt down on one knee and looked up into Madison's face. "Madison, sweetheart, I am so sorry about what just happened. He will never say those things to you again."

Madison nodded. When she continued to say nothing Horatio begged, "Please, Madison, say something to me."

Madison was not upset in general about what Stetler had said; she had been called worse things. It was the fact that Stetler was _right_! She was a mistake made by a bad cop and a druggy who had not planned on having her. Badness and drugs ran through her veins, and what scared her most was that Stetler could be right about her ending up in a place like this. She did not want to go to jail, but it was in her blood. She had to tell Horatio how she felt.

"It's just," Madison struggled to find the right words to express her concern. "What if Stetler is right? What if I do end up here and in jail? It's in my blood, Uncle Horatio, what if I turn out like my parents? What if I turn bad?"

Horatio stared at his niece taking in everything she had just said. He had to think a minute before he had a good enough answer.

"Sweetheart, one thing you have to understand is Stetler is never right. Second, your parents were not bad people; they just got mixed in with the wrong crowd. Third, _you _are not a bad person nor will you ever become a bad person. That's why I'm here, sweetheart, to make sure that never happens to you. If it does, I'll tan your hide."

Madison smiled at her Uncle.

"There," Horatio said smiling himself and getting to his feet. "That's the face a love to pieces."

They hugged each other for a little while. When they broke apart, the officer at the front desk came out of wherever she had been hiding when Madison and Horatio had been talking and her eyes were watery.

When Horatio and Madison kept staring at her the officer broke down and cried, "That was so sweet, Lieutenant. It was so beautiful."

Horatio and Madison looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and grinned. "Well," Horatio said putting his hand on top of Madison's head, "are you ready to talk to the team?"

The grin on Madison's face vanished as she replied, "No, I'm good out here. Tell them thank you, though, for them standing up for me."

"Well, stay in here where this officer can keep a wet eye on you," Horatio ordered frowning at Madison. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? Stetler isn't going to bother you anymore if that's what you're worried about."

Madison merely shook her head and sat down in a seat. Horatio looked at her a while before looking at the officer.

"Don't worry," the officer said, smiling at him and dabbing her eyes. "I'll watch her real close."

"Okay, thank you," Horatio said before turning away and wondering how closely a blurry, watery-eyed officer could watch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Horatio walked into an empty conference room and quietly shut the door. He took a seat in one of the chairs and fumed for a bit about how Stetler had treated Madison. It was not Stetler's place to decide who came into Horatio's lab or not. Another thing that bothered Horatio was how Stetler had talked about Madison. Madison's parents may not have been the greatest in the world, but they were not evil people. Stetler had no right to make such assumptions about Madison ending up here and in jail like her parents had. It was not Madison's fault that her parents had chosen the path that they did. He also did not like Stetler calling Madison a "mistake". Madison's birth may not have been intended, but Horatio would never throw that in Madison's face and neither would anyone else if Horatio had anything to say about it. Another thing Horatio hated about what had just happened was the way Stetler had made Madison feel. He had made her feel like she was going to turn into her parents, that she would get involved with illegal matters, and she would go to jail and never mount to anything.

Horatio slammed his fist down on the table. The more he thought about it, the madder he got. The only thing Horatio had been grateful for in those few minutes of Hell was the support of his team.

While he sat there quietly lost in thought, he heard a soft knock on the door and someone say his name.

"Horatio, is that you?"

Horatio looked up to see Calleigh standing in the door way looking at Horatio with her big blue eyes. Calleigh looked concerned when he did not say anything and asked, "Are you okay?"

When she moved into the room Horatio saw his whole team follow her. They filed in a line to stand in front of him on the other side of the conference table. They each wore the same concerned looks on their faces.

"Yes," Horatio said standing himself. "I'm fine thank you."

"That was terrible how Stetler treated your niece out there, Horatio," Ryan Wolfe said, staring at Horatio with his arms folded across his chest. The rest of the team must have filled Ryan and Natalia in on who the girl had been with him. Neither of them had been at the crime lab when Horatio had first found out about Madison or when she went through her battle with leukemia.

"Yeah, poor baby," Alexx chimed in with sympathy in her eyes. "She didn't deserve anything Stetler said to her. Where is she now, Horatio?"

"She's out in the lobby. She won't come in now. She says she's not bothered by what Stetler said to her, but after dealing with some of the people who come in here, I can tell she's lying."

"That's too bad, H," Eric said with his hands on his hips. "If you don't mind my asking, what is she doing here anyway? I thought she lived in Indiana with her mother."

"She did," Horatio said sighing, "until last week when her mother passed away. She had no where else to go"

"Oh my gosh," Natalia said her mouth open in shock. "What did she die from?"

Horatio frowned before saying, "I don't know, she didn't tell me."

Horatio wondered why Madison had not told him. Well, everything did happen rather fast. Maybe she forgot to mention it and she would tell him later.

"What are you going to do with her, Horatio," Calleigh asked very seriously.

"I'm going to keep her and raise her as my own," Horatio answered, his blue eyes meeting hers. "I mean, she is my niece, and what else am I supposed to do?"

"There's no need to get defensive, Horatio," Calleigh said putting he hands on her hips. "I just asked."

"I know," Horatio said sighing again, "I'm sorry, Calleigh."

"Baby, you do realize your going to have to change a little, don't you," Alexx asked the corner of her mouth twitching as she attempted to remain serious and not smile.

"Change how," Horatio asked frowning.

"Well, for one, work is going to have to come second now," Alexx said. "She comes first because she needs you more than this job does."

"Second," Calleigh joined in, "you're going to have to tone down some. Don't treat her the same way you treat the criminals who come in here. You're the closest thing she has to a Daddy, and you're going to have to be more paternal to her."

"I would suggest something," Natalia said," but everything I can think of falls under their categories." Natalia pointed to Alexx and Calleigh with her thumb.

Horatio smiled. The only person he had thought had maternal instincts was Alexx since she was a mother, now he heard Calleigh and Natalia putting their two cents in. He supposed all women had some maternal instincts in them regardless.

"Thank you," Horatio said bowing his head slightly to the three women. "I just don't know if I'm going to be any good at it."

"Horatio," Natalia said walking up to him. "We've seen how you treat the kids of victims. We've seen how you look out for them and protect them, and they aren't even your kids! The point is, Horatio that you care. Madison is your only niece and she needs you now. I think you will do just fine. If you need our help we are always right here."

Horatio looked up at Natalia then at the rest of his team. All of them were grinning at him. Horatio knew he had their support as he and Madison had had earlier.

"Thank you everyone," Horatio said grinning himself. "Madison will be pleased to have other family besides me."

One by one all the women in his team came up and hugged him, and Ryan and Eric shook his hand.

"Is there anything you guys need today," Horatio asked taking on his boss tone again.

"No," Eric answered for the whole team. "What you can do for us is go and enjoy the day with Madison. After putting up with Stetler the first time she comes here, I think she _deserves _a nice day out with her Uncle Horatio."

Horatio clapped him on the shoulder, smiling.

"Give Madison our love won't you, and that we'll see her soon?" Alexx asked as she and the team began to file out of the conference room.

"I certainly will," Horatio winked.

One after the other the CSIs and ME left Horatio in the room once again by himself. This time however, Horatio felt good about today, and as he left the conference room himself, he promised that he would make Madison as happy as possible and always be there for her no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"So what did you think," Horatio asked as he and Madison walked out of the third school they had been to that day. "I thought it was nice."

"Yeah," Madison snorted, "just because some young teacher winked at you."

"That's not the reason why," Horatio argued in a deep tone. "But it was a bonus."

He laughed at the disgusted look on Madison's face.

"Well, I like the second school we went to," Madison said, opening her door on the Hummer which they had just approached.

"Yes, that was a nice school," Horatio agreed getting into the Hummer as well. "What did you like most about it?"

"Oh, the classes, the layout, the people… and the guys," she said, as she added the last part on quietly.

"The guys," Horatio asked loudly.

"Oh, you heard that," Madison asked innocently.

"Yes, I heard it," Horatio said looking slightly revolted at the idea that Madison may have chosen a school just for the boys in it. "Madison you just can't pick a school based on the boys that go there!"

"Really," Madison asked raising one eyebrow.

Horatio tilted his head and stared at her over the tops of his sunglasses.

"I'm just kidding, Uncle Horatio," Madison smiled as Horatio turned again to look out the windshield not sharing in her amusement.

"Anyway, I really like the school there, honest I do, Uncle Horatio. Could I go there?"

When Horatio turned to look at her this time, he met her puppy dog eyes. Those eyes looked so helpless, so needy, and so cute. _I won't give in to it,_ Horatio thought to himself. _I can't give in to it._

"Alright if that's what you want," Horatio mumbled, hating himself on the inside for being so weak.

"Oh thanks, Uncle Horatio! You're the greatest!"

Horatio snorted, "I better be."

Now they had to the mall since Horatio had promised Madison earlier in the day that he would take her anywhere she wanted to go, and she had been dying to go to a mall. As much as Horatio hated shopping he agreed to take her and buy her some new outfits since the ones she had were pitiful. He also promised to let her decorate her room however she wanted, so he promised her he would buy her some new stuff for her room.

They pulled into the mall and had at it. Madison was going crazy, grabbing things, trying things on, and grabbing more things to try on. In all the clothing stores, Horatio became Madison's personal cart for holding all her stuff. Horatio was shocked at some of the outfits she went and tried on, and there were a couple of outfits that he said flat out no to. By the time Madison was done, Horatio's credit card had been swiped more that day than the entire time he had had it. They had not even been to the decorating stores yet.

When Madison started searching for a style to change her room into it was like Horatio searching for a killer. She thoroughly went through everything. She went through every piece of material, tried every single appliance, and went through color scheme after color scheme after color scheme. By the time she was done, Horatio was exhausted and he had not done anything except pay for it.

The theme of Madison's room was a Hawaiian surfer sort of theme. The bedding she had gotten was called Huntington Hawaiian Surfer in red; the rug she got was a Hawaiian Shirt Rug in blue, a lifeguard lamp with a cone style shade which only came in white. Then she got a Beach Scene wall border in Aqua, and she somehow talked Horatio into getting her a cheap but real looking surf board to hang on her wall. Horatio was so shopped out, burnt out, and bankrupt when it was all over he just wanted to go home and take a nap. Being on the job was not as strenuous as shopping with Madison.

As they walked out of the mall, Madison looking very pleased with herself, and Horatio looking as worn out as his credit card sighed.

"Well," Horatio said glancing at his watch. "We had better hurry and enroll you in school before it closes."

Madison looked at her own watch which read three o'clock. The school would close in ten minutes. Horatio somehow got them there in enough time to fill out papers making Dade High School the official school of Madison Caine.

"How does it feel to be a Dade Eagle," Horatio asked as they both got back in the Hummer.

"It feels kind of good," Madison admitted. She was so happy that she had found a school she liked. For the first time in her life Madison was excited to go to school because no one knew her or her past. She could make a clean start and strive to be the person she was born to be, whatever that was. It was going to feel so nice to be normal she could not wait.

Horatio saw how content she was and smiled to himself. He had succeeded in making her happy. Now the challenge was to keep it up. He was starting to realize how deeply he cared for her and how whatever emotion she was feeling he was feeling. Like right now since she was happy he was happy. It was a strange but wonderful sensation, being so emotionally attached to someone that he could actually mimic her emotion. He loved her.

They arrived home shortly after three thirty. As soon as they unloaded all of Madison's clothes and bedroom décor, Madison went straight to work putting everything away, cleaning her room, and organizing everything in its place. Horatio did not see her until six o'clock when she hollered for him to help her hang her surfboard.

When he walked in, it was like walking into Hawaii. She had her bed positioned a different way than it used to be with her new bedding already made up on it, the bedside table now had the lifeguard lamp on it, the walls were now bordered with the beach scene border, the rug had been laid down a few feet from the door, and the place where she was going to hang her surfboard was on the wall next to the door leading into the bathroom. He looked at her closet to see everything either hung up or folded neatly into its designated area, and that all his suits had been moved out. The room looked a little bigger and he had a feeling she was not done decorating by a long shot.

"Would you hold this here while I get the stuff to hang it with," Madison asked waiting for Horatio to take hold of it.

"Sure," Horatio agreed and relieved her of the surfboard's weight while she ran to get the tools.

When she came back with everything, she took the surfboard back from him while he hung it up there. When they were done it looked really good.

"Thanks, Uncle Horatio," Madison said hugging him. "It looks great."

"Yes, it does," Horatio agreed hugging her back. "Why the surfer theme though?"

"Because I am going to learn how to surf," Madison replied simply, breaking away from him and flinging herself on the bed.

"Oh, and who's going to teach you," Horatio asked sitting down beside her.

"I'll find someone," Madison said, so sure of her statement.

Horatio smiled down at her as her eyes started to close as she was slowly falling asleep. "I think someone should get her shower before she goes to sleep, don't you?"

Madison nodded her head in agreement and drug herself into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Horatio got up and left to sit down in the living room to give Madison her privacy.

He heard the shower turn on then turn off fifteen minutes later. Another thirty minutes later Madison finally came out of her room her hair still a little damp. She had on her new pajamas that Horatio had got her. They were a set that included short shorts and a spaghetti strap matching tank top. She sat on the sofa next to him and curled up into him. She had fallen asleep with her head on his chest in a matter of minutes. _Putting her room together must have been tiring for her,_ Horatio thought while playing with her fiery hair.

When his living room clock struck eleven o'clock, Horatio slowly got up so as not to disturb her and turned down her bed. He returned shortly after, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to bed. Before he left, he kissed her on the forehead, tucked her in, and said goodnight. He crossed to the door when he looked back and saw her peacefully lying there. He softly closed the door and went to bed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"Madison, it's time to get up!"

Madison heard pounding on her door and Horatio's voice. She did not want to get up, but since it was the first day of school for her, she knew she had to.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. She got up and started getting ready.

Horatio was at the table eating a piece of toast and reading the paper. When Madison came into the kitchen Horatio glanced up for a second then glanced up again. Madison had on one of her new American Eagle outfits. She had on blue indigo wash denim sailor shorts, a green and white stripe double scoop spaghetti strap tank with blue trimming along the straps, arms, neck, and bottom. Her shoes were a blue wedge with espadrille wedge sole, strappy open-toed upper, and an ankle strap with a buckle on it. Her jewelry consisted of a leather cord bracelet with shiny heart beads and a bar and heart closure, and her earrings were sterling silver, double dangle hearts.

Horatio leaned back in his chair and whistled. Madison smiled as she crossed over to the pantry to get some cereal. When she sat down opposite him, Horatio asked, "Are you looking to get an education, or are you looking to get a boy?"

"Both," Madison said as she poured out some cereal. She loved to see her uncle's blood boil. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her which made her giggle.

"Madison, am I going to come home tonight and hear you've got a boyfriend," Horatio asked raising his eyebrows.

"If I've done everything right you should."

"Madison?!"

"I'm just kidding, Uncle Horatio," Madison said hurriedly seeing her uncle start to get angry.

Horatio settled down some. He and Madison finished eating and were about to walk out the door when Horatio exclaimed, "I didn't get you school supplies, a backpack, or anything yesterday!"

He looked at Madison expecting to see a disappointed look, but instead she was smiling.

"Remember when we went to Hibbett to get me some new tennis shoes," Madison asked starting to head for her room.

"Barely," Horatio admitted. He and Madison had gone to so many stores yesterday he had not bothered to keep track, "what about it?"

"Well, while we were there I took the liberty to get me a backpack."

She came out with a pink, white, and gray Nike backpack. Horatio stared at it for a second before asking, "What else did you have me buy without my knowing?"

"That's it," Madison answered before disappearing again into Horatio's office. Horatio waited until she came back out again with two new old fashioned pencils, a black gel ink pen, a blue paper folder, and a red spiral, college width notepad. Horatio watched as she put it all in her backpack then asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yep," she said as she zipped her bag up and walked out the door ahead of him. They got in the Hummer and backed out of the drive and were on their way to Madison's new school.

"Now I want you to have a good day," Horatio told her sounding a little nervous. "Just remember to do your best, find good people to be friends with, and keep your nose clean."

"I know, Uncle Horatio" Madison said looking at her uncle. "I'm a good kid. Just trust me."

"I trust you," Horatio said glancing over at her. "I'm just telling you."

Madison smiled.

They pulled up a block away from the school. Horatio knew how cruel some kids could be because he had seen it. He did not doubt that some of the kids who went here knew who he was either because of a family member, a friend, or they had met personally. Horatio did not want Madison's first day to be filled with taunts about how she was Horatio's niece, and how they better be good around her or she would get them put in jail, and other such garbage. He looked at Madison who was looking at him.

"Well, you've got twenty minutes before the bell rings," Horatio told her as she opened the door. "Have a good day! I want to hear all about it when I pick you up at 3:10. I'll be right here when you get dismissed."

"Thanks, Uncle Horatio," Madison said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before she hopped out of the Hummer. "I'll let you know everything."

Horatio smiled, said goodbye, and drove away. Madison watched him go before starting to walk to the school. She was starting to feel a little nervous. What if other kids made fun of her for being the Lieutenant's niece? _Oh well,_ Madison thought as she approached the school. _I'll live. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

She walked into the school with her head held high. When she walked through the doors, everybody's head turned toward her. Some of the looks were of curiosity, others were flirtatious looks from guys because their girlfriends hit them in the stomachs before stalking away, and others were scrutinizing her, summing her up.

Madison kept looking ahead of her and she finally reached the office where she was safe from the eyes of many curious onlookers. She approached the lady behind the desk who looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Madison answered in a tone she hoped did not betray her fear and instead sounded courteous and strong. "I'm starting classes here today and I was wondering if someone couldn't help me find my first one."

"Certainly, sweetie," the woman replied sounding a lot more kind now. "Jake, could you come here a minute?"

Madison looked in the direction the woman was looking in and Madison saw her escort. _Oh, Horatio will not be happy about this,_ Madison thought laughing to herself as she imagined the look on Horatio's face.

Jake walked toward the lady behind the desk and asked, "What is it, Mrs. Blake?"

"This is this young lady's first day here and I thought that maybe I could assign you to her, and show her around until she gets the hang of things around here. Is that ok with you, Miss…," Mrs. Blake said looking at Madison and smiling.

"Oh, I'm Madison Caine," Madison said extending her hand to Mrs. Blake then to Jake who each took it and shook it gently.

"I'm Jake Lorenzo," Jake said as he shook Madison's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, me too…I mean, it's good to meet you too," Madison said giving a nervous laugh.

She could not help but stutter around him. He was very good looking according to her. He had tasseled dark brown hair, a small cleft in his chin, high cheek bones, a little stubble, and light piercing blue eyes. If his face was gorgeous, it was nothing next to his body. She could tell he played in some kind of sport since he was very muscular. He had on dark wash blue jeans, which did not show his underwear like most guys wore, however it did accented his butt nicely, and he had on a white casual button down shirt that was untucked with the top two buttons unbuttoned.

Madison was thankful that Mrs. Blake broke the silence when she asked, "Is this going to be okay, Miss Caine?"

"Yes," Madison answered a little too quickly. "I mean, yes this will be fine."

Jake smiled which made Madison smile. His teeth, now that she could see them, were straight and white. It would have been fine just to stand there and look at him all day.

"Well, shall we go," Jake asked crossing the room and opening the office door for her.

"Sure," Madison said quickly crossing the room herself to join him. _Thank you, Mrs. Blake!_

As he and Madison walked to her first period class, Madison started asking questions. "So how come you're in the office?"

"It's my study hall this period so I work in the office for Mrs. Blake. You know, running errands, copying papers, stuff like that."

"Oh, cool," was all that Madison could think to say. _Come on stupid think of something else before he thinks you're a freak!!!_

"So how long are you going to be showing me around?"

"Well, as long as you need me," Jake replied, showing her his pearly whites again. "What classes do you have?"

"I have no idea," Madison answered truthfully. "I don't even know where my locker is."

"What's your locker number," Jake asked looking at his watch. "We have ten minutes before we have to be in class. I could show you where your locker is real quick."

"That would be great," Madison said digging in her pocket for her schedule. "It's locker C264."

"No kidding," Jake said looking at her, "because that is right next to mine!"

"Really," Madison said calmly but in the inside, her mind was screaming, _YES!_

They walked a little ways until they got to the end of the three hundred building when he stopped in front of her locker. "Here's your locker," Jake pointed out, "and here's mine."

Jake had been right, they were right beside each other. Madison smiled to herself as she quickly put her backpack up and got out all her supplies. Afterwards, they quickly walked to her class as Jake looked at her schedule.

"This is amazing," Jake said chuckling a little bit.

"What is," Madison asked leaning over to look at her schedule. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Jake answered hurriedly. "It's cool actually. We have every class together except this one."

"That is cool," Madison said, wishing Jake was not standing beside her so she could dance a little jig.

"Well, here you are," Jake said stopping outside Madison's first class. "I'll see you next period."

"Ok," Madison said stopping at the threshold. "I'll see you then."

She smiled and Jake smiled back. When he walked away, Madison made sure no one was watching before she said, "YES!"

She approached the teacher, Mr. Barns who was the History teacher, who then told her where she could sit. She sat down in the middle of three girls who were talking amongst themselves, and when Madison took her seat, they started talking to her too. They were laughing by the time the bell rang five minutes later. Mr. Barns got up and introduced Madison to everyone, and then when that was over with, Madison took her seat as he began class.

Madison looked at the wall clock and saw she had forty-four minutes left until she saw Jake and she could not wait. _Wait till I tell Horatio,_ she thought as she started to take down notes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"So how has your day been so far," Jake asked as he sat down at the lunch table with Madison and the three girls she had met in first period. The girl's names were Tiffany Allman, Jessica Johnson, also known as JJ, and Natalie Ambers. They and Madison had become really good friends in the short amount of time that they had known each other.

"It's been really good," Madison answered after she swallowed what food she had had in her mouth. "I met the girls here in first period."

Madison gestured to the others who blushed when Jake turned and smiled at them.

"Well, I'm glad your first day hasn't been a total bust yet," Jake said, smiling while he took a bite of his chicken sandwich.

"Me too," Madison replied also taking a bite out of her chicken sandwich. "I'll admit I was really scared this morning."

"You know, Madison," Tiffany said leaning forward to see past Natalie who was sitting beside Madison, "we need to ask you some questions."

"Okay," Madison said unsure of this. "What do you want to know?"

"I'll ask my question first," Tiffany said to the others. "Where are you from, for starters."

"I'm from Indianapolis, Indiana," Madison answered setting her sandwich down on the plate on her tray.

"Okay, my turn," JJ declared. "Why did you move here to Miami?"

"Family matters," Madison said simply.

All the others stared at each other in curiosity, and when Madison did not continue, Natalie asked her question.

"So who are you living with?"

"My Uncle Horatio," Madison said.

Madison was thankful that no one asked her if it was _the_ famous Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. It was Jake's turn to ask his question.

"Can I ask you my question in private," Jake asked, staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sure," Madison answered, seeing the girls out of her side vision smile.

When they had all finished lunch which had been pleasant and fun, Jake took Madison by the elbow and led her out into the hallway to a secluded spot where they would not be over heard.

"Okay, now my question," Jake said looking very serious all of a sudden.

"What is it," Madison asked kind of getting a little nervous. Had he made the connection between her and Horatio?

"I don't ask this question lightly," Jake continued. "I am a man of integrity. I am a gentleman. I may be a jock, but I am not stuck up."

"Okay," Madison said slowly, marveling at the way Jake was justifying himself.

"Will you go out with me?"

Madison blanched, "But you just met me this morning. How can you decide to go out with someone after only knowing the person four hours?"

"I don't know," Jake said, a look of concern in his face as though he feared that rejection was coming. "It's just something about you. I can't describe it. Ever since I met you this morning you're all I can think about. Believe me; this isn't like me at all. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Madison thought for a moment before she said, "Yeah, but normally it winds up to be a one night stand."

"I'm not going to have sex until I'm married, aren't you?"

"That's what I planned on or my Uncle Horatio would kill me," Madison said somewhat taken aback by his question.

"Well I liked you the moment I saw you. What do you say?"

The look in Jake's eyes was not begging but longing. Madison trusted Jake but was kind of unsure about this. Although, he was so hot she could not help but say, "Yes, Jake. I'll go out with you."

Jake smiled and let those pearly whites show. _I have the hottest boyfriend in this school! _Madison thought as Jake led her back into the cafeteria where she told her girlfriends that she and Jake were going out. The girls did what most high school girls do, they squealed with delight and each hugged Madison in turn.

"That's great, Maddie," Tiffany said after she had released Madison. "He is quite a catch. Do you know that you are now dating the captain of the football team, basketball team, and baseball team? Also not to mention he's the hottest, smartest, and most sought out boy in this school?"

"Well, I didn't know the first part," Madison said now grinning, "but you didn't have to tell me the second part."

Just then the bell rang to release everyone in that lunch to go back to class. Jake and Madison walked together with Tiffany and JJ behind them. Natalie stood back some thinking. Even though she had acted happy for Madison, Natalie put Madison's last name and Horatio's name together. She knew Madison was the niece to Miami's Lieutenant Caine, the same Lieutenant Caine who had just put her beloved Uncle Ralph in jail. Uncle Ralph would want to hear about this immediately so he could start planning his revenge on Horatio Caine.

Jake and Madison said goodbye after school and that they would see each other tomorrow. They had decided to take it slow and see what happened. Madison really did like Jake and she hoped this would work.

As Madison got closer to where Horatio had dropped her off that morning, she saw the Hummer sitting there. She walked up to the Hummer where she could see Horatio reading the paper. She opened the Hummer door surprising him, then he smiled.

"So how was your day," Horatio asked as Madison hoisted herself up in the Hummer. "Give me details."

Madison turned in her seat with a big grin on her face.

"Well, I met three girls and we became really good friends," Madison said excitedly. "Their names are Tiffany, JJ, and Natalie. Then this morning I got an escort to help show me around the school and stuff. We have the same classes together except first period."

"Oh, is it one of your new girlfriends," Horatio asked putting the Hummer in gear and pulling out into the street.

"No, not exactly," Madison said, turning back around in her seat and buckling up. This is part she had dreaded the most, but she was going to be honest with him.

"Was it another girl," Horatio asked smiling at Madison.

"No, it was a guy," Madison said quietly.

At this point the smile on Horatio's face vanished when he asked, "And do I want to know?"

"Well," Madison said contemplating that question

"Did he ask you out," Horatio asked showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Well…,"

"He did, didn't he," Horatio barked.

"Yes and…"

"Madison…"

"Now, Uncle Horatio he is really nice," Madison said, this time cutting across him. "I think you'll like him."

"Yeah, okay," Horatio sighed dismissing her last comment.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me," Madison asked hurt.

This time Horatio turned his head and replied, "Oh, I trust you, but I don't trust him."

"Well, I do," She said defensively.

Horatio fumed silently while Madison did the same thing. Even when they were mad they looked exactly alike. They did not say a word to each other until Madison noticed that Horatio was not heading towards home.

"Where are we going," she asked stiffly.

"Work," was all Horatio could say.

Horatio was not mad at Madison; he just did not want to see this boy break her heart. If Madison ever came home crying because he had broken up with her and not the other way around, that boy was going to get an earful.

"Is that Stetler jerk there today," Madison asked looking out her window.

"No, you can come in if you wish," Horatio said.

"Good because I want to see everyone."

They pulled into a parking spot at the crime lab and went in together not saying a word.

Meanwhile, Natalie had checked in to talk to her Uncle Ralph about today and what she had discovered.

"Horatio Caine has a niece named Madison Caine, Uncle Ralph. What do you want me to do?"

Ralph Ambers smiled a sinister smile.

"Get as close as you can to her; you say you made friends with her?"

"Yes," Natalie nodded.

"Does she suspect you?"

"No," Natalie replied.

"Good," Ralph said leaning back in his chair satisfied. "Stay on her, and report to me as often as you can."

"Okay, Uncle Ralph," Natalie said standing up to leave. "I love you."

"I love you too, Muffin," Ralph said to Natalie. "You have made my day. I'm so proud of you."

Natalie smiled then hung up the phone and left.

As Ralph was being escorted back to his cell, he smiled to himself at the idea that was forming in his mind.

"You'll rue the day you imprisoned me, Caine," Ralph whispered to himself. "And your niece is the perfect target to make you suffer!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Madison and Horatio stepped out of the elevator at the same time and walked up to the desk where the same female officer was on duty. When she saw Madison and Horatio coming she grinned.

"Well hello again," she greeted Madison beaming down at her. "It's nice to see you. Hello, Lieutenant Caine."

"Hello, Rita," Horatio said smiling at her. "Do I have any messages?"

"No," Rita said sifting through mounds of notes and letters just to make sure. "Not that I can see."

"Well, no mail is good mail," Horatio said smiling at Rita. "Can Madison have a Visitor's Pass?"

"Certainly," Rita said and reached back into the desk and pulled out a pass and a clipboard so Madison could sign in and later sign out.

When Madison had filled in everything she took the pass from Rita, thanked her, and followed Horatio into the lab. It had been forever since Madison had been inside the lab. From what she saw and what she remembered they had remodeled.

She followed Horatio into his office where he stopped and looked at Madison very seriously.

"Now don't touch anything," Horatio ordered with his hands on his hips. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Horatio," Madison answered in monotone. She was not a little child that needed to be reminded to keep her hands to herself.

He nodded and they left his office and went into the ballistics lab where Madison knew she would see Calleigh if anybody. Sure enough there stood Calleigh in the firing range shooting off round after round. She and Horatio stood there quietly until Calleigh got done and had made her observations on her sheet. When she turned around she jumped a little.

"Horatio, you scared the daylights out of me," Calleigh said with her right hand on her chest. When she calmed down a little bit she noticed the figure standing beside Horatio and gave one of he Southern Belle grins.

"Hey, Madison," she said excitedly, coming over to where she and Horatio stood and gave her a hug. "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you! How have you been?"

"Good," Madison answered before Calleigh gave her another hug.

"You're just becoming a young woman, aren't you? I bet the boys at school are just head over heels for you!"

"Yeah they are actually," Madison said, grinning when she saw Horatio's jaw clench.

"Well," Calleigh said putting one arm around Madison's shoulders and leading her out of the lab, "tell me all about it! The rest of team will want to say high and hear about this too!"

They left leaving Horatio standing there all alone. He sighed a little in frustration then followed the two women into the DNA lab where they had just met Natalia, who was giving Madison a hug. Just then all the girls left the DNA lab and walked into Trace where they met up with Eric and Ryan. Horatio watched as both CSIs hugged Madison, and then Eric left to probably go get Alexx. Before Horatio walked in, Eric had returned with Alexx and Alexx scooped Madison up in a hug. Horatio's whole team was enjoying Madison's company as he watched them laughing, smiling, and talking.

When Horatio finally walked in unnoticed, all of the CSIs and ME were standing around Madison as she told them about her first day at school.

"It was great, especially when Jake asked me out," Madison said grinning.

"What's his name," Natalia asked.

"His name is Jake Lorenzo," Madison answered. Even his name sounded hot.

"Is he Latino," Eric asked.

"No, he's white from what I could see," Madison answered.

"So is he cute," Calleigh asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Of course," Madison said sighing. "He is the captain of the football team, basketball team, and baseball team. Not to mention he's smart."

"So when are you guys going on your first date," Alexx asked giving Madison that eyebrow of hers.

Just then Madison saw Horatio in the back staring at her, waiting to hear the answer to that question as well.

"Not for a while," Madison answered, still keeping eye contact with her uncle.

"Why," Eric asked wearing a disbelieving face. "He sounds like a cool guy. Why are you waiting to go out with him?"

Before Madison could answer, Horatio said, "Because in order for her to go out on a date with him alone he has to meet me first, and I have to get to know him _real_ good."

Everyone jumped and turned around when they heard Horatio's voice except Madison.

Alexx recovered first when she said in a motherly tone, "Well, that is probably for the best. We don't want to see you get hurt by some boy, Madison."

"Exactly," Horatio said, relieved that someone finally understood him.

"Anyway," Ryan said, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere. "What friends did you make today besides boyfriends?"

"I met these three girls in my first period class," Madison said, delighted that Ryan had asked a different question.

"What are their names," Calleigh asked.

"Tiffany Allman, Jessica Johnson, but we call her JJ for short, and Natalie Ambers," Madison rattled off.

When Madison said Natalie's last name the whole team, especially Horatio, became rigid. Madison noticed this immediately and asked, "What?"

"What's Natalie's last name," Horatio asked in a deep authoritative voice.

"Ambers," Madison answered completely confused now. "Why?"

"Could you wait outside in the hall for me," Horatio asked in a friendlier tone. "I'll be right out."

"Okay," Madison said, looking puzzled as she left the lab and shut the door behind her. When Horatio made sure she was out of earshot Horatio asked his team, "You're not all thinking what I'm thinking."

"That Madison has made friends with a child molester's niece, the same child molester who threatened to get you back" Natalia asked looking at the whole team. "Yes."

"Do you think Natalie has made the connection between Madison and you," Alexx asked frightened.

"If Madison told her friends she was living with me then she probably has, and she's probably already told Ralph," Horatio answered scared for Madison's safety now.

"Horatio," Calleigh said worried too. "Both of your lives could be in danger."

"No," Horatio said thinking. "He wants to get me back for taking him away from Natalie and putting him in prison. He doesn't want to physically harm me, but emotionally he wants to destroy me. Emotional wounds are deeper and last longer than physical ones"

Horatio crossed his arms thinking, "If he hurts or kills Madison, he'd have a good angle on me because that would emotionally devastate me."

The whole team stared at Horatio knowing that if anything happened to Madison, they would all be emotionally devastated as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Weeks went by and everything was as normal for Madison as it could possibly be. She and Jake were becoming closer and closer. They hung out all the time at school and when she and Jake were not together, Madison and her three good friends were. She and her friends shared everything together. There were no secrets. They went shopping together, went out to eat together, and slept over at each other's houses.

Horatio however, would not allow the girls to come over at all. He said that he did not feel right having all those girls under one roof, and he being the only guy. Madison was not sure that was the reason. Ever since Madison had been at the lab talking about her new friends, Horatio and the team had gotten weird. They were not weird around her, but they asked weird questions. It was questions like, "Are you keeping safe?" "Notice anything different at school?" or "How are your friends?"

Now to another person these may not have been so out of the ordinary questions, but to Madison they hinted that something was up. Then whenever she went anywhere with her friends she always seemed to run into either Horatio or one of the team, even in the oddest of places. Her favorite was when she had bumped into Eric and Ryan at the mall claiming they were there getting something for their girlfriends.

"Really," Madison asked suspiciously, "and how old are they seventeen?"

"What do you mean," Ryan asked looking at her confused.

"This is a teenage clothing store, Ryan," Madison said angrily. "You don't buy a woman in her late twenties or early thirties a top from Seal!"

Eric and Ryan looked at each other awkwardly and as they walked away Madison heard Eric say to Ryan, "That could have gone better."

Madison was not sure which of her friends was causing everyone such distress, but she had a good idea who. When she had mentioned Natalie's last name that was when everyone started acting funny. When she and Horatio had left the lab that day, she wanted Horatio to tell her what was going on but he merely said, "Just be careful, Madison."

She did not know what was going on but she intended to find out.

Then one day at school things started to get weird there too. One of her teachers, Miss Marley, had been in a serious automobile accident and the sub that replaced her, Mr. Stuart, seemed to always be where she was. It was kind of creepy, but Madison just dismissed it as coincidence and let it go. That is, until one day she caught him staring intently at her while in class.

"Jake," Madison whispered barely moving her lips

"What," Jake asked sensing her nervousness and not looking at her.

"Is he staring at me," Madison asked, afraid to look up again in case he was.

Jake looked up careful not to move his head and said, "Yeah, he is. He's weird. Do you want to sit behind me?"

"Yes, please," Madison said grateful and moved to the desk behind him.

When they were dismissed from class to go home, Mr. Stuart called her to his desk.

"Jake wait outside for me," Madison begged.

"Sure, Maddie," Jake obliged as he walked out of the room and waited by the door in the hallway.

"How are you doing, Madison," Mr. Stuart asked sincerely.

"Okay, I guess," Madison said quietly. She really wanted to say, _I was doing fine until I came into your classroom. _

"I heard about your parents," Mr. Stuart continued.

_How could he have_, Madison thought her mind racing. _I didn't tell any of the school faculty members or anyone here. The only people who know are my friends._

Then it hit Madison why Horatio had been so jumpy when she had said Natalie's last name. Something was definitely wrong.

She remained silent until Mr. Stuart asked, "I also hear you live with you Uncle Horatio. He's a fine guy. If anyone can protect you he can!"

"Yeah," was all Madison could say or all she dared to say.

"Well, you have a nice day," Mr. Stuart told her smiling in a somewhat wicked way.

Madison left without smiling or saying another word. When she walked out into the hall to meet Jake, he could tell something was wrong by the look on her face.

"What happened," Jake asked walking beside Madison as she stormed down the hallway towards their locker. "You look pissed."

"Not pissed," Madison said, "but concerned."

"Concerned," Jake asked clearly confused by her state of mind. "Why are you concerned?"

"I don't know," Madison said when they finally reached their locker. "But I'm going to find out tonight."

"Well, about tonight," Jake said opening his locker. "I was wondering if I could come over and meet your Uncle. I think it's time I stood up for what I want and that's to hang out with you by ourselves after school."

Madison stared at Jake. Maybe he was right. It was time he met Horatio and this would also take this Mr. Stuart business and Natalie business off her mind.

"Okay," Madison agreed shoving books in her locker and unlodging her backpack. "What time?"

"Seven," Jake asked swinging his book bag across his shoulders and shutting his locker.

"It's a date," Madison giggled.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Jake smiled and took her hand as they walked towards the front doors. They did not notice Natalie and Mr. Stuart watching them as they left.

"Do you think the boy will be a problem," Mr. Stuart asked Natalie. "Your uncle won't be pleased if this doesn't go according to plan."

"I know he will," Natalie said thinking of Jake. "I think Jake could become a problem. If he senses Madison is upset he will be by her side all the time. As long as he's around we can't do anything."

"Well, then we'll have to get rid of him," Mr. Stuart thought out loud.

"Wait for it, Stuart," Natalie said adopting a sinister tone in her voice. "Our prime target is Madison. We'll deal with Jake later if necessary."

They nodded to each other and separated, Natalie joining her friends and Stuart grading papers, acting as if all was normal.

**Meanwhile**

When Horatio had picked Madison up from school she had been extremely happy.

"What happened," Horatio asked smiling. "Why are you so pleased? Did you break up with Jake?"

Madison stared at her uncle before he asked, "What, I can dream can't I?"

"You can dream," Madison said, "but he wants to come over tonight."

"Tonight," Horatio distracted almost sideswiping an on coming car, but he paid no attention to it, he was too busy staring at Madison. "It's kind of soon, isn't it?"

"Uncle Horatio we've been going out a month now," Madison said exasperated. "I think it's time you meet him. You'll like him, I know it."

Madison sat back in her seat smiling contently. Horatio was glad to see her happy, but he wished it was for some other reason other than a boy.

Ever since the time they had gotten home around three thirty, Madison had been shut up in her room getting ready for seven o'clock.

Horatio thought this over all the while. He had made it a point that when this Jake guy came in the house the first thing he saw was Horatio cleaning his gun. He was also thinking of all the questions he could ask this young man that would reveal a fault, and leave Horatio a reason to forbid Madison from seeing him. Horatio smiled to himself; _oh this is going to be good!_

At around six fifty, Horatio heard Madison's bedroom door open and when he saw her, his jaw dropped.

Madison came out wearing an empire style gold dress with a jeweled band just beneath the bust line, and it had a full skirt. She had on black two inch high heels with black jewelry. Her beautiful red hair was just flowing down her back, and when she walked her hair blew back a little from her face accenting her bone structure. Horatio could not help but stare.

"What," she asked simply, smiling at her Uncle's loss for words at her appearance. "Is something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart," Horatio said walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Madison blushed. "Also thank you for letting Jake come over on such short notice."

"Well," Horatio said pulling Madison into a gentle hug. "I knew it would happen eventually. You're welcome. Can I get a picture real quick?"

"Uncle Horatio," Madison said pushing herself away from him and laughing slightly.

"I want a picture of your first date," Horatio said going into his office and grabbing his digital camera. "And so does Calleigh, Alexx, and Natalia."

"Of course they do," Madison said smiling for the picture. After Horatio had taken it there was a knock on the door. Madison looked nervous.

"I'm kind of scared, Uncle Horatio," Madison admitted before crossing to the door.

"You'll be fine," Horatio said giving her a quick hug. "I'm right here beside you."

They separated and while Madison went to answer the door, Horatio pulled out his gun and cleaner.

Madison opened the door and there stood Jake all dressed up in a nice blue dress shirt, black slacks, and polished black shoes. When she opened the door and Jake first caught sight of Madison, he was stunned. He had not believed Madison could get any prettier than she was at school, but he was wrong. Tonight she looked simply breathtaking.

"Come in," Madison said, stepping back so Jake could come in.

"I brought you these," Jake said giving Madison a bouquet of pink roses. She smiled, "They are beautiful! Thank you!"

"They are beautiful until you hold them and then they are ugly," Jake said.

"Why is that," Madison asked spinning around.

"Because compared to you they are ugly," Jake said, kissing Madison's free hand.

Horatio had been listening to this in the living room and he wanted to vomit.

After Madison had put the flowers in a vase in some water, she led Jake into the living room where Horatio was sitting with his gun in his hand. Madison cried in astonishment, "Put your gun away, Uncle Horatio! What are you doing with it out cleaning it for?"

"Just in case I need it tonight," Horatio replied simply.

"For what," Madison asked appalled.

"I don't know," Horatio said looking right at Jake.

Madison shook her head, "Jake, this is my Uncle, Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade Crime Lab."

Jake stared at Horatio's gun for a second then extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Caine. I'm Jake Lorenzo."

"Nice to meet you, Jake," Horatio said, taking the young man's hand and gripping it hard.

When they had all sat down, Horatio leaned forward and Madison knew Horatio was getting ready to ask a long line of intense questions.

"First of all, Jake," Horatio said in a deep, older voice, "is Jake short for something?"

"Yes," Jake said lowering his voice too. Horatio's voice was much too deep and much older than Jake's was. "It is short for Jacob but I think Jacob is a dumb name, so I go by Jake."

"Do you have a rap sheet you're hiding from or something," Horatio pushed.

"Horatio," Madison said threateningly.

He merely glanced at her before asking, "Okay second question, where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Hopefully in college working towards my construction degree," Jake answered.

"Construction degree," Horatio said almost sounding impressed until he said, "What kind of a degree is that?"

"_Horatio_," Madison said in tones that could have made new glaciers.

"Okay, third question," Horatio said not paying any attention to Madison but staring intently at Jake. "What are your intentions with my niece?"

However, before Jake could answer Horatio said, "You're not going to be kissing or hugging or having sex with her are you?"

"HORATIO," Madison said loudly.

"Because if I find out anything," Horatio continued as though he had not heard Madison at all. "I will put a bullet in you're a—,"

"_HORATIO!!!!!_"

Horatio stopped and looked at Madison. Madison was very angry as she said, "I think that's enough, don't you?"

"Yes," Horatio said leaning back into the couch. "I'm finished."

Both Caines settled back into their seats staring at one another with great intensity. Then Jake said, "Lieutenant Caine, I respect your niece. I would never do anything to hurt her or to get you angry. I care for your niece to much to ruin our relationship over some little kiss or anything like that, and I definitely will not have sex with her. I'm waiting until I'm married. Is there anything else, Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio stared at Jake a minute thinking Jake's answer over, and Madison hoped he liked it. Horatio finally leaned forward and said, "I have one more question."

_Oh no here it comes,_ Madison thought, closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable.

"Did you see the basketball game last night between the Lakers and the Spurs?"

The atmosphere relaxed a great deal and so did Madison as both men talked about the basketball game and every other manly thing after that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"Thanks for being nice to Jake," Madison said, coming into the living room and sitting on the couch next to Horatio after Jake had left twenty minutes prior. "I appreciated that."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Horatio said pulling Madison to him and kissing the top of her head. "I liked him; I thought he was really nice."

"See I told you that you would like him," Madison said, snuggling up to Horatio and putting her head on his chest.

"You were right," Horatio said giving her a one armed hug. "You're a woman, get used to being right."

Madison laughed. She and Horatio watched TV for an hour before Madison finally asked, "Uncle Horatio?"

"Hmm," Horatio moaned as he was half asleep.

"Why did you act so funny when I told you Natalie's last name a month ago? Why did you and the whole team go rigid for?"

Horatio's eyes snapped open. He thought for a minute. He could not tell Madison what he knew about Natalie's uncle and the threat he had made towards him. Horatio knew that Madison would fear for Horatio's life, and out of love for him jeopardize her own. Horatio could not have Madison risk her life for his, and until either Natalie or Ralph made a move, there was no need to worry Madison with it. She liked hanging out with Tiffany, JJ, and Natalie. They were her best friends, and Horatio did not want to end a friendship based on a hunch.

Choosing his words carefully Horatio answered, "Her last name just sounded familiar to us, and we checked it to make sure, and it was a dead end. It was nothing major."

"Oh yeah," Madison asked looking up at him. "Then why do I keep running into you and the team where ever I go?"

"Did you ever think it was coincidence," Horatio asked looking down at her with his eyebrows raised.

"I did at first, until I came out of a dressing room and there was Eric," Madison said remembering that day, and how all her friends wanted to know who that was because they thought he was hot.

Horatio laughed. He could just imagine Madison coming out of a dressing room and there was Eric staring at her. Then, a thought came into his head, "He didn't see anything, did he?"

Madison shook her head and lay back down with her head resting on Horatio's chest. Horatio smiled down at her then asked, "Why did you think of that for?"

"What," Madison asked without looking at him.

"About Natalie, what made you ask after all this time?"

Madison thought about that day and some days prior. She thought about how weird Mr. Stuart was towards her, and what he had said today. She thought about how he always watched her, and how she had seen Natalie with him a couple of times staring at her and talking. It made her think something was going on, but like Horatio, she did not like to show that she was not okay.

"No reason," she said trying to be casual. "I was just thinking about it and thought I'd ask."

Madison was so much like Horatio that he recognized the hopefully disguised tone of voice since he had used it many times himself.

"Madison," Horatio asked in a deep voice, "is something wrong?"

"No," Madison answered again still not daring to look him in the eye, fearing that it would give her away.

"Well," Horatio said, knowing a lost cause when he saw one, "let's go to bed."

Madison was all too willing. Tomorrow was only Tuesday, but she felt as though it could be at least Thursday. She went into her bathroom, used the toilet, and brushed her teeth. Horatio was waiting to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. When she crawled in bed, he pulled the covers over her, kissed her on her forehead, and said, "Goodnight, sweetheart. You were beautiful tonight."

"Goodnight, Uncle Horatio," Madison said leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

He could see how tired she was for when she hit that pillow she fell asleep immediately. He smiled as he crossed the room and turned out her lights. As he made his way to his own bedroom he thought, _she is my brave little soldier. She is so brave she may even endanger her life just to make it appear to me that everything is alright._

As Horatio got into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and got into bed he worried about Madison and just what she was hiding from him.

**CSI: Miami**

"Are you okay, Maddie," Jake asked her in last period, which was Mr. Stuart's class, when he noticed that she was staring blankly at her notes.

"I'm fine," she whispered, catching sight of Mr. Stuart staring at her. "I'm just thinking about Mr. Stuart and Natalie."

"What about them," Jake asked whispering.

"I'll write it for you, hold on," Madison replied back.

She quietly ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and started writing her message on it. "Don't get this taken away," Madison told Jake as he opened it and started reading it.

I think Natalie and Mr. Stuart are planning something together, but I just don't know what yet.

Yeah, like what do you think?

I'm not sure yet, but I think it involves me somehow.

How do you figure?

Well, they keep staring at me all the time; they keep talking quietly together at passing period while staring at me. Don't you think that's kind of weird?

Well, yeah but that doesn't mean they are planning a conspiracy against you! Have you told Horatio about this?

No, I tried last night to tell him after you had left, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to worry him. Because like when I told him and his CSI team Natalie's last name they freaked! I don't know why they were so worried. What is it about her last name that could make officers go pale?

Maybe it's because she and a child molester they arrested the same day you got here could have something to do with it.

A child molester named Ambers? What are the odds?

I don't know, but I read it in the paper where your Uncle Horatio made the arrest. I think the reporter on the case mentioned that threats were made towards Lieutenant Caine from the prisoner. I think it said that Ambers had threatened to get him back for putting him in prison. Now that I think about it, Natalie acted really sad that day. You don't think…

_Yes I do. They're looking to get Horatio somehow and Natalie is related to this Ambers._

_Do you think they'll use you?_

I don't know.

That was where the note stopped because just then Mr. Stuart was standing beside Madison's desk tapping his foot. "You should know better than this, Miss Caine. I'll take that, please."

"I'd rather you didn't," Madison said clutching the letter to her. If Mr. Stuart knew that Madison knew something, he and Natalie may act on it. Madison was bound and determined to keep that note away from both of them.

"Miss, Caine," Mr. Stuart said starting to sound impatient. "I'll take that note now."

"No," Madison said stubbornly. She did not know what she was doing, but whatever it was, she had to keep the note away from them.

"Now, Madison!"

At that Mr. Stuart reached for it, grabbing Madison's right wrist in the process and twisting it as hard as he could. Madison yelled in pain, and when Jake saw what was happening, he jumped up, grabbed Mr. Stuart by the collar, and said in a dangerous tone, "You had better let go of her for your sake."

Mr. Stuart heard the malice in Jake's voice and let go of Madison's wrist. Jake let go of Mr. Stuart and tended to Madison. Madison was crying and her wrist was swelling rapidly. Without a word, Jake took Madison gently by the arm and led her to the Nurse's office, the not still clutched in her left hand. Five minutes later the bell rang dismissing students to go home.

Mr. Stuart looked around and saw Natalie still sitting at her desk with her arms crossed. "Well, it looks like you blew it, Stuart. Now we're going to have Horatio Caine breathing down our necks. You know Uncle Ralph won't be happy with you. He figured that with your past dealings with Caine you'd be the perfect person to know just how to torture him. What do you want me to tell him? I'm supposed to give him a report right now."

With that she got up and left to visit her Uncle Ralph, leaving Stuart in the classroom fearing for his well being.

**CSI: Miami**

"She knows, Uncle Ralph," Natalie said into the telephone. "Stuart screwed it all up."

"Are you sure he was the only one," Ralph asked studying Natalie with deep interest. "Are you sure _you_ didn't let something slip too."

"No, Uncle Ralph," Natalie said, her eyes getting wide with fear. "I learned from the best. I don't ever screw up."

"That's my girl," Ralph said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"So what do you want us to do," Natalie asked.

"I think it's time we moved to the next step in our plan," Ralph answered, his eyes turning into slits. "It's time we let Madison bring Horatio Caine to us!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Horatio waited and waited for Madison and she never came. He started to worry so he got out and went into the school. He walked into the front office where Mrs. Blake was on the phone with what sounded like a concerned parent. Mrs. Blake looked up to see Horatio standing there looking at her, and she held up her left index finger telling him to hold on a minute. He did not have to wait that long.

While looking around he saw the Nurse's office and someone moving inside. He did not think anything of it until he saw Jake talking to someone else who sounded like Madison. Horatio looked back down at Mrs. Blake just as she said, "Alright I will let the principal know as soon as I see him. He is in a conference right now. Alright bye bye."

She hung up looking mentally drained. She now turned her attention to Horatio.

"Can I help you, Mr. Caine?"

"Yes, I believe that's my niece in the Nurse's office," Horatio said, tilting his head and staring at her.

She looked in the direction of the Nurse's office and saw that he was correct. She had a better angle than Horatio did and was able to see Jake and Madison in there. It looked like Madison was getting ice and getting a bandage put on a rather swollen wrist.

"Yes," Mrs. Blake confirmed. "There seems to be something wrong with her wrist."

"May I go in," Horatio asked; Mrs. Blake could hear the concern in his voice.

"Certainly," Mrs. Blake said.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Horatio walked in the Nurse's office just as the nurse was finished wrapping Madison's wrist.

"Now I don't know what happened," the nurse was saying to two guilty looking people in Horatio's opinion. "But I don't want you using your wrist any more than is necessary. From what I can see it isn't broken, but that doesn't mean some damage wasn't done. If the swelling doesn't go down or it starts to hurt worse, I would go to your doctor and have him check it out, okay? Any questions?"

"I have one," Horatio said making everybody jump. Ignoring the startled people he asked in an authoritative voice, "Who did this to you, Madison?"

Horatio could see that Madison was scared, and that he was the last person on earth that she wanted to tell. Instead of asking that question again he said in a more fatherly tone, "Outside of that, the important thing is are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Horatio," Madison said tears forming in her eyes. Horatio saw this, walked up to her, and gave her a hug. Almost immediately she felt safe. She felt as though no one could get to her, not Mr. Stuart, not Natalie, not even Jake. Silent tears escaped her eyes and stained Horatio's suit jacket. Jake and the nurse sensed it was time to leave them alone and let them talk. They left quietly leaving Horatio and Madison in the room alone.

**CSI: Miami**

After Madison had gathered up her things, she remembered that she had left her notebook, pencils, books, and homework in Mr. Stuart's room, but she did not care. There was no way that she was going into Mr. Stuart's room, especially after what happened. She told Horatio she had everything, and together they walked out of the school towards the Hummer. She was so happy to be out and free she could hardly stand it.

Horatio did not press the subject of her wrist, but was very curious as to how she hurt it. He had the idea that if he took her to the lab with him that someone else on his team would ask, and she would feel more comfortable talking to them about it.

Madison was way ahead of her uncle on this one. She had had such a bad day already and when she and Horatio stepped out of the elevator, she saw the one person that could make her day even worse.

Stetler was standing at the desk talking to Rita who was simply being polite. Madison could tell that Rita did not want to talk to Stetler anymore than she did. Rita caught sight of Horatio and Madison and unfortunately, so did Stetler.

"Horatio," Stetler said looking at him then at Madison. "I thought I told you to keep this mistake out of the lab."

"She is not a mistake, Rick," Horatio growled, "and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling her that."

Stetler snorted a laugh then told Madison, "I don't want you in here. Go wait in Horatio's car."

It was Madison's turn to snort in laughter. She pushed past Stetler and asked Rita, "Can I have a pass please?"

Then Stetler said something that made Madison snap.

"Miss, do you know where the door is," Stetler asked putting his hands on his hips.

Horatio had a feeling of what was about to happen next and he waited to hear her say something good.

Madison turned around slowly. She was smiling when she said, "You know, Stetler, when I woke up this morning, I didn't want to be a jackass. You just pushed my jackass button."

Stetler was visibly taken aback by her statement and Horatio tried to suppress a grin as Madison continued, "Yeah, I know where the door is. Do you know where Hell is?"

She turned to a laughing Rita, took a pass, and left an obviously shocked Stetler, who could not believe he had been told off by a mistake.

**CSI: Miami**

"That was really good," Horatio said after he had caught up with Madison who wore a triumphant smile on her face.

"Thank you," Madison said. "I'm just not in the mood to be talked to like an idiot."

When they walked into Horatio's office, they found the whole team in there laughing their heads off about something. When they noticed Madison, they started cheering.

"What's going on," Horatio asked looking around at his team.

"We heard what Madison said to Stetler," Calleigh answered him as the rest of the team hugged Madison and patted her on the back. "That was priceless. What did he look like after he had gotten told off?"

"I honestly don't know," Horatio said smiling at her. "I couldn't see, I was laughing too hard."

"He got owned," Eric and Ryan said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed at the coincidence.

"Sweetie," Alexx said sounding shocked. "What happened to your wrist?"

The whole team stopped laughing and turned around to see what Alexx was talking about. The team had not noticed before, but now they took full heed of Madison's injury.

"It was nothing," Madison said hastily staring at Horatio, trying to pull away from Alexx who would not let go. She was giving Madison a look only a mother could give. The team recognized that look because each of them had received it at least once while working with Alexx.

"You had better let me take a look at it," Alexx said, taking Madison's good hand and leading her down to the morgue. Luckily when they entered there were no dead bodies.

Alexx sat Madison up on one of the steel tables and started examining her wrist. After a while Alexx spoke, "So do you want to tell me what really happened?"

Madison looked Alexx in the eye and thought it would be worthless to try to tell her a lie because she had worked with Horatio for too long. Madison sighed.

"Okay, in all honesty one of my teachers did it."

"What," Alexx said wearing a shocked expression on her face. "Why?"

"Well, Jake and I were writing a note back and forth to each other. He saw us and when I refused to hand the note over to him, he grabbed my wrist and twisted trying to get it from me."

"Why wouldn't you just give him the note," Alexx asked setting up the x-ray machine.

"Because if he took it…"

Madison felt really stupid admitting this to any one else but Jake. When she did not continue Alexx said, "Because if he took it what? He may read your love letter to the class?"

"It wasn't a love letter Alexx."

Madison reached in her right blue jean pocket and took out the crumpled note. Alexx stared at it for a second before taking it and reading it. When she was done, she looked at Madison with concern written all over her face.

"You mean to tell me…"

"Yes," Madison said looking Alexx in the eye. "They're forming a plan to get Horatio."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Ralph Ambers sat patiently in his cell waiting. The officers noticed his demeanor, but unfortunately overlooked it. Ralph was waiting for something. The officers made their rounds that day, and every time they saw him he just sat on his bunk waiting. The officers did not know what he was waiting for, but just then what Ambers had been waiting on happened.

**CSI: Miami**

"She really believes this, Horatio," Alexx said arguing with him. "She believes Ambers is after you, and after reading this note between her and Jake I'm starting to think they have something."

"Alexx," Horatio said trying to sound rational. "We don't know that for sure. Madison just has a hunch, that's all it is."

"Well, Horatio," Alexx said smiling. "She's your flesh and blood. Maybe she has your instincts? Maybe when you step down out of this job, she'll take your place as the next Lieutenant Caine? What if she's right about this, Horatio?"

Just then the Chief of Police's voice came over the intercom system, "Attention all officers! Convicts are escaping the jail! It's been a breakout!"

Horatio stared down at Alexx with incredulity clearly showing on his face. Alexx merely raised her eyebrow and said, "See, _your_ niece."

Horatio raced down to the jail and what he saw when he arrived was indeed an eyeful. From what he could see the side of the prison had been blown up with all sorts of debris littering around the destruction and dust was settling on everything. Horatio looked around some more and saw officers digging their fellows out of the debris and most of the officers were cleaning up the mess. Horatio assumed it was safe to get out since so many others were working the scene and seemed to be fine; however, Horatio knew that assuming anything could be deadly, so he scanned his surroundings until he was satisfied that no one was around.

He got out of the Hummer and approached an officer who was near by and asked, "So what happened here?"

"Lieutenant Caine," the young officer exclaimed straightening up immediately. "Someone used a bomb to break out a prisoner."

"Just one," Horatio asked looking towards the wreckage.

"Yes, sir," the officer replied. "That's all we've counted missing."

"Who was the prisoner," Horatio asked, fearing that he already knew the answer. For once in his life he hoped he was wrong.

"Ralph Ambers," the officer answered checking his paper.

"Who broke him out," Horatio asked, fear welling up inside his chest.

"We're not one hundred percent sure, but it matches the description of a Stuart Otis."

When Horatio heard that name all of the memories came back. Stuart Otis was a child sex offender who Horatio had arrested when he had taken a little girl named Ruthie. This animal made Horatio sick, and now he was out there with another sex offender who was almost as bad as he was.

"Thank you," Horatio said and he quickly walked back to the Hummer, called Calleigh, and said, "Calleigh, keep an eye on Madison until I get there, Stuart Otis is back!"

**CSI: Miami**

Madison had fallen asleep on the small couch Horatio had in his office. Alexx had given her some Ibuprofen to help ease the pain in her wrist, and about ten minutes afterwards she had fallen asleep. Calleigh smiled at her. Madison was such a good kid, and to think that there were two monsters out there who wanted to hurt her and Horatio was more than Calleigh could stand.

Calleigh had told the rest of the team about Stuart Otis's return, and they were just as scared and as sickened as Calleigh had been when Horatio had told her. Madison had asked where Horatio was but Calleigh had remained silent. She did not want to worry Madison.

Just then the door to Horatio's office opened and in came Horatio. He was a little breathless as he asked, "How is she?"

"She's fine Horatio. Alexx gave her some Ibuprofen for her wrist and she's been asleep ever since you left."

Horatio nodded then crossed the room to the couch where he bent down beside Madison and whispered, "Madison?"

Madison's eyes fluttered until she could finally open them. She saw Horatio smiling at her and said groggily, "Hey, Uncle'Ratio."

Horatio could not help but laugh a little at Madison. For the first time since she had arrived, he saw her at her most vulnerable. He nudged her and said, "Come on, sweetheart. It's time to go home."

She took a deep breath and nodded. She slowly got up and wobbled a little as Horatio held on to her. He laughed as he asked Calleigh, "How much of that stuff did Alexx give her? I doubt she can even feel her wrist anymore."

Calleigh laughed too as she replied, "I don't know but I've got to remember to swing by Alexx and have her give me some for nights when I can't sleep."

"Me too," Horatio agreed as he and Madison left.

Horatio helped Madison to the Hummer and he drove home, and Madison went to sleep again. When Horatio pulled into the drive he scanned the surroundings real quick before he got out and then helped Madison.

When they got inside Horatio handed Madison some milk which had always helped him get alert, and since they were so much alike he figured it would work for Madison too, and it did. She went into her bedroom to get ready for bed and she brushed her teeth early tonight because she had a feeling she would not want to do it later. When she came out, Horatio was looking out of the patio doors and his gun was lying on the coffee table. Madison looked at her uncle then at the gun then back at her uncle before she finally said, "Uncle Horatio?"

He jumped a little when he heard her voice and spun around. He let out a sigh, "You scared me to death!"

"My bad," Madison said apologetically, sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Horatio said sitting on the couch next to her.

"Liar," Madison said simply, staring at him.

"No I'm not," Horatio said staring at her now. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I know now who my teacher is, Mr. Stuart."

"Who," Horatio asked out of pure interest.

"Stuart Otis, the guy who has teamed up with Natalie and her Uncle Ralph, who threaten to get back at you by using me."

Madison smiled at the look of shock on her Uncle's face. He blinked a couple of times before asking, "How did you know?"

"Oh come on, Uncle Horatio," Madison said rolling her eyes at him. "Isn't it obvious? The interest he took in me, how he was always talking to Natalie all the time, and how the teachers all called him Mr. Otis."

Horatio shook his head in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I knew you'd figure it out some time."

She laughed at the look on his face. Then all of a sudden he turned gravely serious, "I don't want you going to school tomorrow."

"What," Madison said suddenly becoming frustrated, "why?"

"Because Ralph Ambers has escaped and knows you know of their plan now, which will only speed up their plan and they'll use you to get to me."

"How do you know they'll do all of that tomorrow," Madison asked, her eyebrows raised. "Why not wait for two days or a week? Uncle Horatio, you can't keep me out of school forever. Besides my friends go there and Jake does too. You don't think Natalie won't use them to get to me to in turn get to you? I have to go tomorrow."

"It's just I'm scared," Horatio confessed.

"_You_ are scared," Madison asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, even I get scared at times," Horatio said nodding his head. "Madison, I've lost almost everyone that I've ever cared about. I don't want to lose you too."

Horatio looked away so Madison could not see the tears starting to form, but she had already seen them. She did not want to cause Horatio more pain, but there were innocent people in her school that could die because of those animals. Madison did not want anyone to die because of her, and she was sure Horatio felt the same way.

"Uncle Horatio," Madison said, gently pulling his face around so he could look her in the eyes, "if we don't do this many innocent people could die because of us. I don't want that kind of pressure on me for the rest of my life. We have to do this."

Horatio could see himself in her eyes and knew she was right. He could not let innocent lives pay the price for him and Madison, but he did not want to put Madison in danger either, but he could see no other way.

"Alright," Horatio said hugging Madison, "you're right. This is how it has to be."

They continued hugging each other until they fell asleep, temporarily forgetting that tomorrow could be their last.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

While Horatio and Madison were sleeping, Ralph, Stuart, and Natalie were up and alert. They were planning for the ambush they were going to spring tomorrow on Madison while she was at school.

"We have to get her by herself somehow," Ralph said, pacing the floor of their shack out in the Everglades, "but how?"

"Maybe I could kick her out of class," Stuart suggested hopefully. Ralph had still not forgiven him about slipping up and giving their position away to Madison. Stuart was still trying to get on his good side.

"You could," Ralph thought out loud, "but how will I know to let the boys in the school?"

Stuart had been hard at work recruiting criminals on parole or gangsters from off the street to help them get back at Horatio Caine. All of the criminals or gangsters Stuart had talked to, all had had a run-in with the Lieutenant, and each wanted their share of the torture. If everything went successfully, Ralph had told Stuart to offer them ten grand each. The money, naturally, only motivated them more.

"I can, Uncle Ralph," Natalie piped in. "I could ask to go to the nurse because I don't feel good, then about five minutes later, Stuart could kick Madison out of class. When I see Madison come out, I'll call you."

"Excellent," Ralph breathed, "this is all coming together nicely. Now how do we know Madison will be at school tomorrow?"

"Madison is too much like her self righteous Uncle," Natalie said purely disgusted. "She'll do anything to make sure her friends, Jake, and everyone else doesn't pay the price. She'll be there, trust me."

"Alright," Ralph whispered, "now we don't want to mess this up. Am I right, _Stuart_?"

"Yes," Stuart gulped, "very right."

"If all goes to plan," Ralph hollered much like a priest does in church. "Then Horatio shall be dead and Madison too!"

All three of them burst into wicked laughter that would have made Satin himself laugh with them.

**CSI: Miami**

When Madison opened her eyes she could see light flooding through the windows. She looked at the living room wall clock and saw it was six thirty. For a moment she forgot where she was, but as she heard Horatio's heartbeat she remembered. She also remembered last night. Madison raised her head slightly, just enough so that she could see Horatio's face. By the looks of it, he was sound asleep. Madison slowly got up and tiptoed to the shower. She got out fifteen minutes later and got ready. When she came out, Horatio was still asleep. It was hard to imagine that today could be their last day together.

She walked into the living room not disturbing him, and turned on the TV. She had intended to turn the volume down when the TV came on, but something on the news made her stop dead in fear.

The news caster announced that she had breaking news and followed by saying, "_Yesterday afternoon a fugitive by the name of Ralph Ambers escaped Miami Dade prison. He was the only convict to escape. Police believe that he was helped by a fellow convict by the name of Stuart Otis. According to police, the breakout seemed planned judging by where the bomb was placed and Ambers' demeanor minutes before the bomb went off. Three officers have been reported to be severely injured, and one has been pronounced dead. Just why Ambers broke out of prison, nobody knows. That's all for this Special Bulletin, back to you John_."

Madison dropped the remote. When Horatio heard this, he immediately got to his feet ready to fight. Madison ran up to him to stop him from doing anything he might regret later.

"It's okay, Uncle Horatio," Madison said hugging him to reassure him. "It's just me, it's okay."

Horatio looked around him wild eyed, then looked down at her. She was right, they were alone. Horatio inhaled deeply, and then let out a huge sigh. He looked like an absolute mess.

"I'm sorry," Horatio said kind of breathless.

"It's okay," Madison said, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today," Horatio asked hoping that she would say no.

"We talked about this," Madison reminded him sternly. "I have to."

Horatio nodded. Then he got up and disappeared down the hall. Minutes later Madison heard the shower turn on. Thirty minutes later Horatio walked out in a fresh new suit looking as good as new. While he had been in the shower, Madison had tried to eat a little something for breakfast, but discovered she could not eat a bite. Horatio took notice of the few little nibbles taken out of a pop-tart.

"You should try to eat a little more, Madison," Horatio said, pointing to the pop-tart.

"I can't," Madison said. "I keep thinking that today…"

She broke off and Horatio noticed how upset Madison was. Horatio moved in closer to Madison and said, "You don't have to do this, you know?"

"Yes, I do," Madison argued back. "If I don't I'll never forgive myself."

With that Horatio nodded, looked at his watch, and said, "Well, then we had better get going or you'll be late."

Silently Horatio and Madison filed into the Hummer and drove towards the school. Each of them was thinking about the day ahead.

"_If Madison dies today, I don't know what I'll do,_" Horatio thought to himself, glancing over at Madison who stared silently out her window.

"_If Uncle Horatio dies today, I'll never forgive myself,_" Madison was thinking to herself as well.

Horatio pulled into his usual spot and turned the engine off. He turned to Madison who at the same time turned to face him. They both stared at each other a few moments before Horatio said, "Be careful, Madison."

"I will," Madison said quietly.

At the exact same time, Horatio and Madison flung themselves at each other and hugged.

"I love you, Madison," Horatio said stroking her hair. "I'm glad you've come to live with me."

"I love you too, Uncle Horatio," Madison said starting to cry. "Thanks for taking me in."

With that they separated, Madison opened the door, and jumped out. With one last look at Horatio she nodded, tried to put on a somewhat brave smile, and closed the door. She began her trek down the sidewalk which normally did not take long, but this morning, however, it seemed to take a lifetime. When she reached the doors, she looked one last time at her surroundings thinking to herself she may never see any of this again. She turned around to see Horatio still parked in his spot staring after her. She gave a final wave before opening the doors and walking in.

Horatio waved back and watched her go in, having no idea what they were in store for.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"There she is," someone in the shadows announced. "I see her."

"Nobody move," another said to the others. "We don't charge until we get the word from the boss."

The shadows watched her as she disappeared inside and as Horatio drove away. They were ready.

**CSI: Miami**

Madison went inside the school anxiously. She looked all around her. She realized that she must look pretty silly, being so jumpy. Then she noticed how everybody around her was happy and carefree. It all seemed so surreal to her, like it was all a dream. They had no idea what was going on and what may happen later. As Madison walked to her locker she ran into Tiffany, JJ, Jake, and Natalie in the hall. When all the girls plus Jake saw her, they waved.

"Hey, Maddie," JJ said to her smiling, "what's going on?"

"Nothing much," Madison replied staring intently at Natalie.

Natalie stared right back at her. They seemed to be having a private conversation with their eyes. Madison's were saying, _I'm on to you_, while Natalie's said, _I'm coming for you._

When the girls continued to stare at each other Jake cleared his voice, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Madison said, "I'm fine."

With that she turned and walked away. Tiffany, JJ, and Jake all looked at each other confused as Natalie walked away too. The two girls shrugged and went after Natalie while Jake went after Madison.

"Maddie, wait up," Jake said, slowing down beside her. "What's wrong with you and Natalie?"

"Today's the day, Jake," Madison said opening her locker.

"What's today," Jake asked totally lost.

"Today's the day that Natalie and Ralph are coming for me and Horatio."

"Maddie, that's silly! No one is coming after you or Horatio!"

"Whatever helps you sleep," Madison retorted, turning from Jake and going to first period. Jake stood there frowning in her wake.

**CSI: Miami**

Madison was on pins and needles all day. Every time someone slammed their locker, dropped something, or sneezed Madison jumped. She had to remain calm because something in her gut told her that today would be the day. Jake, Tiffany, and JJ were all concerned about her because she had not said a word to any of them the entire day. Natalie on the other hand, merely shrugged off Madison's attitude when everyone asked if she knew the reason behind Madison's odd behavior. She said Madison was probably PMSing.

Finally last period rolled around, the class that Mr. Stuart taught. Madison figured that if anything was going to go down it would be during that period.

When she walked into class, she made sure to keep her head down and not look at Mr. Stuart at all. She had a feeling he would do enough staring for the both of them. As Madison took her seat she continued to stare down at her books and acted interested in a rude picture someone had etched in the desk with a sharp object.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of class. Mr. Stuart started the lesson as normal. Today in math they were going over graphs and what a graph could show without solving the function. While Mr. Stuart was asking questions, Natalie raised her hand.

"Yes, Natalie," Mr. Stuart asked.

"Mr. Stuart, I don't feel that good. Can I go to the Nurse's office?"

"Certainly," Mr. Stuart said nodding his head. "I hope you feel better."

Natalie smiled a weak smile to say thank you and left the room. Madison had a sneaking suspicion that she was not sick, but that she was up to something.

Mr. Stuart continued to ask the class questions for another ten minutes. Everything was normal until he said, "Let's see, who haven't I called on?"

Madison sank as low as she could in her desk, hoping against hope that Mr. Stuart would not see her, and therefore would not call on her. However, he had intended to leave Madison until now, "How about, Miss Caine?"

Madison remained where she was as he asked, "Can you tell the end behavior by a graph?"

For some reason Madison could not answer. She was too frightened to say anything. She was frozen.

"Miss Caine, can you tell the end behavior by a graph?"

She continued to remain silent. This is what Stuart had been hoping for.

"Alright then if you won't answer my question, then out to the hall with you," Mr. Stuart said, sounding and acting very angry.

Madison realized what she had done. "No, I can answer it! The answer is yes you can!"

"Too late, Miss Caine," Mr. Stuart said loudly. "I will not settle for insubordination! Get out in the hall!"

Madison rose slowly wide eyed with fear. She exited the room slowly and closed the door behind her. She sat there for five minutes scared out of her mind. _You were so stupid,_ she kept saying over and over to herself. _If you were really Horatio's niece, you would have seen that coming!_

She sat there a minute more wondering what would happen to her. At that second she heard the front doors to the school get kicked in. At the time she did not what the sound had been, but concluded what it must have been as she saw five hooded and masked figures turn the corner at the end of the hall, and head straight for her. The next thing she knew she was dodging bullets as shots rang out.

**CSI: Miami**

"Everything is going to be fine, Horatio," Calleigh was saying to him for perhaps the hundredth time that day. "She has an half an hour of school left. What could possibly happen?"

"I don't know," Horatio said frustrated, pacing the floor. "I just know something bad is going to happen."

Calleigh shook her head in exasperation. At that time Alexx came in to talk to Calleigh about a bullet she had found in a body, when she noticed Horatio in the room and how uneasy he was.

"Here's your bullet, Calleigh," Alexx said handing it to an excited Bullet Girl. She then turned her attention to Horatio. "What's wrong, Horatio?"

"He thinks Ambers is going after Madison today while she's at school," Calleigh said, laying the bottle containing the bullet on the counter.

"Oh, Horatio, he's had all day to make a move and he hasn't made one yet. What makes you think he'll strike now?"

"It's the time of day when the kids are drained. They can't wait to get home and they're not focused. Madison is no different that any other teenager and Ambers is hoping she won't be as alert."

Alexx and Calleigh considered his response with some thought. He had a good point.

"Madison is fine, Horatio," Alexx said patting Horatio on the arm.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Horatio said smiling at them both.

Just then Horatio's cell phone rang. His hand was a blur as he opened it and said, "Caine here."

As Alexx and Calleigh watched him, they saw his face turn deathly pale. When he hung up both of them asked concerned, "What is it, Horatio?"

"Shots were fired at Madison's school!"

**CSI: Miami**

Holes exploded in the wall about an inch above Madison's head. She did not have to think as she ran in a zigzag line down the hall way and grabbed a fire extinguisher. Shots hit the walls next to her, ahead of her, and behind her. She did not look back until she got to the end of the hall and ripped the ring off the extinguisher to get it to work. She aimed the nozzle and fired. In between her and the gunmen was a thick, white wall of foam that no one could easily see through. She did not stand there long as bullets came through the foam and one barely missed her shoulder. She dropped the extinguisher, and bolted down the hall. She hoped to confuse them and split them up. Maybe if she was lucky she could take them out one by one. As she ran for her life, the principal came on the intercom and said, Code Red, I repeat, Code Red!"

When Madison heard that, she knew she was on her own to fight these guys off. No one could get in a classroom for shelter, and no one could get out of a classroom to help her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Madison ran through the halls, hearing the voices of the gunman behind her. There was no where to go, and Madison knew she would eventually be cornered. She knew that there was a girl's restroom up ahead a little ways, and decided to hideout there and hopefully ditch her pursuer.

She flung herself into the restroom, and hid in a stall. She listened closely for a few seconds before she finally heard her pursuer speak, "We're going to get you, Caine! And your uncle as well! If all goes well, at least one of you should be dead!"

Madison was breathing hard, thinking about what he had just said. Then she had an idea. She tiptoed out of her stall and reached for the soap dispenser. She got a lot in her hands and smeared it on the tile floor right in front of the door way. She wiped her hands on her pants before she put her back to the wall to where when the gunman first came in, he would not see her. She had a plan that she hoped worked and yelled, "Hey you S.O.B! I'm in here!"

Just like she had planned he came running, and when his full weight hit that slick tile floor he slipped and landed hard on his back, accidentally shooting himself in the leg.

Madison acted quickly. She grabbed his gun and stepped on him to avoid slipping on the floor herself. She felt a little better now that she too had a gun. _One down,_ she thought happily to herself, _and four more to go._

She went back the way she had come, and poked her head around the corner just enough so she could see. She saw two other gunmen trying to get into classrooms in the two hundred hallway, but the teachers had locked their doors, turned out the lights, and everyone was huddled near the closest wall to the door so they could not be seen. Madison pulled her head back behind the wall thinking of what she could do to get these morons off her back. She finally thought up an idea, but she had only seen it work in the movies. In the back of her mind she knew that this would probably be the event that killed her, but she was willing to try anything at this point.

She flung herself from the cover of the wall and shouted, "Hey losers are you looking for me?"

They looked for a split second and then she was gone. She took a different hallway than the one where their fallen comrade was. She saw a boy's restroom and hid in there until she had her quarry exactly where she wanted them. They stopped in front of the entry way of the restroom, and as Madison hid behind the nearest wall, she heard one of them ask the other, "Hey, man, where'd she go?"

"I don't know," the other answered. "You go down the way we came, and I'll keep going down the hallway. She has to be in this hallway!"

Everything was going according to her plan. The two gunmen split up and when they were about thirty yards apart, Madison jumped out from behind the wall and yelled, "I'm behind you!"

Just as she had figured, both men turned around and, without thinking, fired their weapons thinking they were shooting at her. Madison had banked on this, so as soon as she had shouted, she had thrown herself on the floor just as the bullets passed over her head and hit both men. The looks on their faces when they discovered they had shot each other was priceless to Madison. She walked to the closest one who had been hit in the chest and said, "That's what you get for messing with a Caine!"

With that she walked away, leaving both men to die. _Three down, _she thought triumphantly to herself. _And two more to go!_"

She had no idea where the other two were. She looked with the gun pointed in front of her just in case. Then she heard shots fired on the second floor and knew at least one had to be up there. She slowly made her way up the stair well, not wanting to be surprised by the gunman. When she arrived on the second floor she scanned up and down the hall, checking to make sure no one was there. Then she saw his shadow coming around the corner and hid before he had the chance to see her. She thought long and hard about what she was going to do with this one. She then noticed a custodian's closet on the first landing eight steps down from the second floor. She figured she could hide in there and when the gunman walked by she could jump him and maybe just knock him down the stairs. The only problem was how was she going to get him there? She would not have enough time to yell, scurry down the stairs, and open the closet by the time he got there. Then she had another idea. She would hide in the closet first, and then get his attention. She knew he was getting closer to the stair well now anyway because she could hear his footsteps echoing through the hall. She ran to the closet, opened it, then hid herself before yelling, "I'm down the stairs you idiot! Come and get me!"

Just as she had predicted he came racing to that stair well, then all of a sudden stopped on the landing in front of the closet. He seemed to be looking around as if sensing a trap. She figured there was no time like the present to get him, and she quietly opened the door, snuck up behind him, and hit him in the back of the head as hard as she could with the butt of the gun. He was knocked out cold. _Now what am I going to do with him? _She turned and faced the closet and the light bulb came on. She dragged him into the closet, took out a chair that was in there for some reason, shut the door and propped that chair up underneath the knob so he could not get out. _This is easy, _she thought walking away in search of the fifth. _Now to get rid of the last one._

She had no idea where this guy was, and she looked everywhere it seemed. She went down hallways she had already been, she searched other hallways, she went back upstairs, she even went and looked in the gym. This guy was simply no where to be found.

She was circling back around to Stuart's classroom where all this Hell had started. The one time she did not look behind her, she was jumped. The guy hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, and the gun Madison had been carrying for protection flew from her hands and skidded across the floor out of reach. She fell to the ground slightly dazed. There were lights exploding in front of her eyes, and everything was spinning. She tried to focus on the face of her attacker, but he was fuzzy. Then she heard him speak, "Now, you're luck has run out. I'm not as dumb as my other men were, I cannot be taken out by a sixteen year old. Now senorita, you're going to die!"

He raised his gun, the barrel pointed directly at her face. She braced herself for certain death. She closed her eyes tight, and then heard a gunshot. She opened her eyes and felt her face which was unscathed. She then looked up at her attacker and saw his chest was bleeding. She propped herself up to see who had saved her. What she saw made her smile.

**CSI: Miami**

As soon as Horatio had gotten that call, he had been out the doors with a trail of fire behind him. He had never gotten in his Hummer so quick or drove as fast as he did now. The worst cases kept playing over and over in his mind. He could see Ralph standing over Madison with a gun in his hand, and then give a mirthless laugh, and shoot Madison in the head as Horatio watched screaming her name. Horatio shook his head trying to clear it. Even though he saw these things in his Mind's Eye, he somehow knew they were not true. He felt as though Madison was alive, and if she had died already, he would have somehow been able to feel it. It was a hard concept to explain, but he could _feel_ what Madison was feeling. All he knew for certain was that he had to get there and soon.

Ten minutes later, Horatio pulled up in front of the school where it was deathly quiet. It made Horatio feel uneasy as if something bad had happened to either Madison, one of her friends, or any of the other students or teachers who were not tied into this at all. Not waiting for backup, he slid his gun from its holster and climbed the stairs to the front door. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to be taken by surprise. He scanned his surroundings, then when he felt all was safe, ventured forward in search of Madison. He rounded a couple of corners, not daring to shout her name. When he rounded the fourth corner, he saw a man standing over someone who was lying motionless on the ground. He then caught sight of the flaming red hair like his and knew immediately who was on the ground. Horatio heard the man speaking, and without hesitation fired his gun, and aimed for the upper middle of his back. Horatio saw he had hit his target. The man spluttered and fell. Horatio stared at Madison who was still lying on the floor. She finally leaned up, looking around to see who had saved her. When she saw Horatio she smiled, and he could not help but smile too. However, their celebration was premature.

At that moment, a figure came out of a spare room to Madison's left directly across from her. To Horatio's horror it was Ralph and his niece, Natalie. Ralph had a gun in his hand and it was pointed directly at Madison. He had an evil smile on his face as he said, "Don't have children, huh?"

Horatio's anger flared inside him. However, he did not want to do anything rash that might result in Madison getting shot. Horatio merely glared at him. Ralph laughed, "Not so tough now are you, Lieutenant? I told you I'd get you for putting me in jail. Now your niece is going to pay for it."

Ralph raised the gun as Horatio yelled and Madison braced herself for the second time. Just then, Stuart came out of the room on Madison's right. Now she was smack dab in the middle.

"What are you doing, Stuart," Ralph asked, his gun still pointing at Madison. "I was just about to shoot her!"

"I don't think we should," Stuart said weakly. "I think this has gone far enough."

Ralph's eyes were wide with disbelief as he said, "What am I hearing? After all the planning, all of the preparing, and all of this you want to back out now?"

Stuart just stood there and continued to say nothing. As those two argued, Horatio saw his chance to get a shot at Ralph and hopefully end this once and for all without anyone getting hurt. It was a decision that Horatio would later regret.

It all happened in a blur. Horatio fired a shot at Ralph and for the first time in a long while, Horatio missed. The bullet exploded a fraction of an inch above Ralph's head. This in turn caused Ralph to fire his gun and shoot Madison. Also in all of the confusion, Ralph and Natalie slipped back into the spare room from which they had come and climbed out the window and escaped. This left Stuart there to take all the blame.

"MADISON," Horatio shouted as he ran to her.

Madison's side was covered in blood and the flow showed no signs of letting up. She had been shot right beneath the left rib cage. She was struggling for air. Horatio tried to apply pressure to the wound to make it stop bleeding, but when he pressed on it, it only bled more and caused Madison terrible pain. She was half crying and half choking. Blood was coming out of her mouth as it filled with blood.

"Madison, sweetheart, hold on," Horatio pleaded with her, taking off his suit jacket and putting it behind her head. "You're going to be alright. You just have to hold on."

"Uncle…Horatio…" Madison tried to say coughing up blood.

"Hush," Horatio said gently, wiping the blood coming from the corners of her mouth. "Don't talk."

"I'm…sorry…" Madison spluttered.

"For what," Horatio asked. "You did wonderfully today. You saved many lives, and I am so proud of you." Then with tears welling up in his eyes he whispered, "I love you, Madison."

Madison could barely keep her eyes open as she said, "I…love…you…too…Uncle…Horatio."

With that she closed her eyes and her head fell back into Horatio's jacket. Horatio stared wide eyed at her still form and yelled, "Madison? MADISON!!!"

Just then he heard sirens outside, and seconds later his team ran in and stopped staring unbelievingly at Horatio as he cried over a still form.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

"Her blood pressure is dropping!"

"Her heart rate is decreasing!"

"She's losing a lot of blood!"

"She's not getting enough air! She's needs oxygen!"

"We have to do emergency surgery! It's the only way to save her!"

**CSI: Miami**

Horatio paced the hospital waiting room hoping to hear news on Madison's condition. However, at the same time he dreaded the coming of news because it might be that Madison was dead.

The whole team was waiting anxiously to hear of news as well. They had left when the ambulance had, and they had been waiting ever since. They each hoped and prayed that Madison would pull through because to each of them she was like a niece of their very own. They were a family, and right now one of their family members was fighting for her life.

Four hours later, a doctor came out into the waiting room and asked the group of CSIs "Is one of you Horatio Caine?"

"I am," Horatio said walking over to him. "How is she?"

"We had to do emergency surgery on her," the doctor replied looking around at their many faces, "right now she is doing well. However, this has left her terribly weak. We won't know much until she wakes up. She seems strong though, so I'm optimistic."

"Thank you," Horatio said, silently thanking God. "Can I see her?"

"Sure but be gentle with her," the doctor warned, "she is very fragile."

Horatio nodded to show he understood as did the rest of the team. They followed Horatio to as far as the door, then Alexx stopped and said, "I think we should let Horatio go in first and spend some time with Madison."

All of the CSIs nodded and told Horatio to take his time and call them when he was ready. He smiled thanks, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door, braced for whatever he may find.

Madison was propped up a little in bed. She was hooked up to a respirator and IV. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing easily. To Horatio she looked so peaceful even though she was broken. Horatio stood beside the bed just staring down at Madison with tears welling up in his eyes. It had been his fault that she had gotten shot. Had he not missed, she would be with him now, probably laughing and joking. Horatio sat in the chair next to the bed and pulled it up as close as he could to her. Under the light she looked pale and sick, she looked so weak. Horatio grabbed Madison's hand and squeezed it. Madison did not respond.

"I'm sorry, Madison," Horatio whispered. "It's my fault you're here. I'm so sorry."

**CSI: Miami**

Horatio called the team in after about an hour, and they gathered one by one around Madison's bed. The looks upon each of their faces was one of grief and concern. The entire time they were with Madison no one said a word. Horatio had gotten up from his chair and had moved over by the window, where he stared out at Miami with a glazed expression across his face.

After about thirty minutes, Alexx suggested that they leave and check in tomorrow. Everyone agreed and filed out of the room. Horatio remained standing by the window staring at nothing, not even taking notice that his team was leaving. Alexx quietly approached and walked up beside him. She placed her hand on his arm as she said, "Horatio, we're going home. Is there anything you need?"

Horatio merely shook his head. Alexx continued to stare at him as she asked, "Are you sure, Horatio? Do you need to go home or anything?"

He shook his head again. Alexx finally understood what was wrong.

"This isn't your fault, Horatio. There is nothing you could have done."

"Alexx," Horatio said hoarsely, "it is my fault. I fired the shot that resulted in Madison getting shot. I just feel that if I hadn't shot at Ambers that Madison would be okay."

At this point, Horatio started to cry. Alexx hugged him in a motherly way. As she soothed him like a small child, Horatio started to calm down. Alexx whispered, "Baby, you did the right thing. If you hadn't fired at Ambers, he may have killed Madison. You saved Madison's life."

"It doesn't look that way," Horatio said looking at Madison's still form. "Alexx, I made a promise to myself that I would always protect Madison and be there for her. It doesn't look as if I've done a very good job of that."

Alexx shook her head, "Horatio, you did protect Madison. You are here for her. Madison is lucky to have such a loving uncle like you, Horatio. She loves you."

Horatio nodded, "That's the last thing she said to me, Alexx. That's the last thing I said to her."

"Well, now she knows," Alexx said reassuringly. "All you can do is be here for her and be the first person she sees when she wakes up. She'll be fine, Horatio."

"Thank you, Alexx," Horatio said and gave her a hug.

"If you need anything do not hesitate to call me no matter what time. If she wakes up, will you let us know?"

"Of course," Horatio said bowing his head slightly. "You are Madison's family as well."

Alexx smiled and walked out of the room leaving Horatio and Madison alone. Horatio took his seat by Madison's bed and took her hand again. He squeezed it as he whispered, "I need you, Madison."

**CSI: Miami**

_Horatio could hear her screaming but did not know where she was. He ran down a never ending hallway until he finally came upon Madison pinned to the ground by a gunman. Horatio took his stance and shot the man in the back. His hit was true, and Madison smiled at him. Just then Ambers busted out of a side room and laughed at Horatio. He then aimed his gun at Madison. Horatio again took his stance, but his gun would not aim right. No matter how hard he tried, the gun would just not shoot where he wanted it to. Ambers looked back at Horatio struggling, and just as Horatio looked up at Ambers, Horatio aimed his gun again to take down Ambers, but instead of hitting him, he hit Madison. Madison fell to the floor dead with a bullet in her head. Horatio stood rooted to the spot unable to move to help Madison as Ambers laughed at him shouting things like, "You killed your own niece, Caine!" _

Horatio woke up shouting out Madison's name. For a minute he could not remember where he was, but as he looked at Madison it all came back. Horatio sat back in his chair where he had fallen asleep five hours ago. He wiped his face which was wet with sweat as he looked at the clock which read six o'clock.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant Caine," a nurse asked, poking her head in the doorway and looking curiously inside.

"Yes, ma'am," Horatio said a little breathless. He felt a little childish as he admitted, "It was a bad dream."

The nurse simply smiled then left to continue her rounds. Horatio stared at Madison again as anger swelled up inside him like a great fire-breathing dragon. He was ready to scorch the man who had done this to his little girl.

"I promise you, Madison," Horatio said angrily, "I will get Ambers for this!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Three days had passed and Madison had yet to wake up. During those three days Horatio searched endlessly for Ambers to give him what he deserved. The rest of the team felt the same way as well. They gave all their other cases to other CSIs to work while they helped Horatio track down Ambers. Even though all of them were busy, Madison was never left alone. At least one of them was there at her side in case she was to wake up. Horatio was always there with her at night, and then in the morning he would use the hospital shower, put on a clean suit that he had there in the room, and go to work.

The team noticed that Horatio had become a different person. He was a short-tempered, quiet, sorrowful man. The team understood why, but they hoped that after Madison got better he would return to his old self. If Madison got better, that is. The doctor had come in to visit Horatio on the second day to tell him the internal damages the bullet had caused.

"When the bullet entered under her left lung it ricocheted off her backbone and hit her uterus. As a result we had to tie her fallopian tubes. She won't be able to have children. If we hadn't tied off her tubes she could have died if she ever got pregnant. The bullet also hit her liver as well. That may cause future problems and then again it may not. Also when the bullet first entered it nicked the bottom of her left lung just enough for fluid to get in there. We drained it and she should be okay with that. She should do no strenuous work for at least six months. After six months I would like for her to come back for a check-up."

Horatio simply nodded and weakly asked, "Is she going to wake up?"

"She should, Lieutenant," the doctor said looking at Madison. "Her body has had a lot of damage done to it. It's taking its time recovering. She could wake up today or she could wake up in two weeks. It's hard to say at this point. However she is in no real danger yet."

"When will she be?"

"Well, the body can't go without food over two weeks. If she doesn't wake up by then, we'll have to start feeding her through a tube."

Horatio nodded and said thank you. The doctor nodded too then left Horatio, leaving him with all these bad thoughts. _What if she dies? I promised her I would always be there for her, and I'm the one that almost killed her! _

Horatio had been so angry with himself for the past three days that it was starting to interfere with his life. He was getting to the point where he could not even go to the hospital, home, work, or Madison's school to help with the investigation. He could barely look at Madison without seeing the memory of her saying that she loved him and then closing her eyes about to die. Horatio also had the recurring nightmare where he himself shoots Madison and kills her, and then he cannot move to help her.

His team kept reminding him that it was not his fault. It was starting to annoy Horatio because he felt that his team just did not understand. He had missed his target. He had caused Ambers to shoot the gun. He had caused Madison the pain and suffering that she was going through right now and would be going through later.

Not only was he angry and guilty he was scared. That was his little girl in that hospital bed, fighting for her life. He begged God every night to spare her, to let her grow up and finish the plan that He had given her. Horatio even found himself bargaining with the Almighty, saying that if He allowed Madison to live that he would give his own life in exchange for hers, that he would go to church every Sunday, and that he would not kill another person ever again. Horatio knew deep down inside though that if it was time to go, it was time to go, but he could not except that fact for Madison. She was not supposed to go before him. It was not right. Everyone that Horatio ever held dear to him always ended up dead or was taken away from him, almost two of his CSIs, his wife, his brother, almost his nephew, his son, and now his niece. He was not about to let that happen with Madison.

However, on the fourth day, Horatio's life would soon come together again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

_Horatio was having the nightmare again. He had yet again tried to shoot Ambers but had instead shot Madison. He expected not to be able to move to help her; however, he was wrong. He was able to run to her side and be with her. He could not be sure whether she was dead or not. Just when he was about to pronounce her dead, he heard a faint, little, and weak voice mutter, "Horatio?"_

_He was not sure if it was real or his dream, but he had to find out._

His eyelids fluttered open immediately. He looked around him for a little bit until finally resting his eyes on Madison. Horatio had heard his name as though it had certainly come from Madison, but he could not be sure if it was in real life or his dream. After a while of complete silence, Horatio decided that it had been in his dream, and started to settle back into a comfortable position in his usual chair, when he heard his name again. He immediately sat up straight and looked at Madison. She was still, but Horatio knew he had definitely heard his name, and unless he was going crazy and he was hearing voices, he was sure it had come from Madison, for she was the only other person in the room besides him.

He leaned towards her a little ways and whispered ever so gently to her, "Madison, can you hear me?"

A few seconds passed before Horatio caught sight of some movement. He leaned into her a little more and whispered a little louder, "Madison, wake up, sweetheart, please?"

Horatio waited a few seconds more until, with a huge sweep of jubilant relief, Madison had, after four nerve racking days, woke up.

"Uncle Horatio," Madison asked, her face screwed up in concentration as she tried desperately to open her eyes.

"I'm here," Horatio said, slightly louder than a whisper. "I'm right here."

After much struggling, Madison opened her eyes, and as Horatio would have it, the first person she saw was him. "Hey," she whispered weakly, putting on a faint smile.

"Hi," he said back, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Madison said, her face contorting with pain as she situated herself into a more comfortable position, "and a little tired and stiff too."

"Of course," Horatio agreed, "that's to be expected after what you have been through. Other than those things, how do you feel?"

"I feel okay, I guess," Madison said smiling up at Horatio. Then with concern replacing pain on her face and in her eyes she asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Horatio said smiling back. "But I wouldn't be concerned with me. You need to focus your energy into making yourself better."

Horatio had been biting back tears since Madison had first woken up. Now a tear escaped his right eye. Horatio hastily wiped it away hoping that Madison had not noticed it, but like all women, few details go unnoticed.

"Why are you crying, Uncle Horatio," Madison asked, trying to sit up a little straighter, but she gave up when it was simply to painful for her to achieve. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Horatio answered, looking down at the floor so Madison could not see him wiping away the rest of his tears of joy. "I'm just glad you are okay."

Madison smiled an understanding smile, but concern still shown in her eyes. Horatio suddenly lifted himself out of his chair, reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"I had better call the rest of the team," Horatio said opening his phone. "I promised I would let them know if and when you woke up."

"Uncle Horatio," Madison asked in an almost urgent tone which made Horatio stop and shut his phone. "Can you hold on a minute?"

"Yes," Horatio said, sitting back down in his chair and taking her left hand in his, "is something wrong?"

"No," Madison said hurriedly, not wanting Horatio to think she had a medical emergency, "I just wanted to talk to you a little before you called everyone here. I want to say this now just in case I'm too tired later."

Horatio continued to stare at her with deep interest as she took a deep breath and said matter-of-factly, "I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you at all for what happened. I don't think it was your fault for one second."

Horatio fully realized then just how much he loved her. It was like they had the same thoughts or something, because he had wanted to apologize for that ever since she had woken up. Even though he was grateful that she had forgiven him, he still had to say what was on his mind, "If I hadn't fired the bullet Ambers may not have even shot you."

"Yes, he would have," Madison replied without any hesitation. "He sent all those men in there to try and kill me. It wouldn't have made much sense to spare me after he had gone through all that trouble. He wanted me gone forever. You saved my life, Uncle Horatio, and I want to thank you."

"Horatio was speechless. For the first time in four days he gave Madison a big grin, and without trying to hurt her, gave her a hug like he had wanted to do ever since she had come out of surgery. Horatio hugged her for the longest time until Madison finally said, "Uncle Horatio, I'm glad we could do this but now it's starting to hurt."

"Oh, sorry," Horatio said quickly letting go of her. "I'm just so glad you're here. I thought I had lost you."

"Please," Madison snorted in laughter, "it will take a lot more than one bullet to kill Madison Caine!"

Horatio laughed as did Madison until it started to hurt her. Horatio was just so happy that he got another chance to protect her, and this time he was not going to let anything happen to her.

"I love you, Uncle Horatio," Madison said, squeezing Horatio's hand.

"I love you too, sweetie," Horatio replied back, truly meaning it with all his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

The team came in to visit Madison and it was evident that each CSI was happy that Madison was well. After an hour of hugs, kisses, get wells, and we love yous, the team left one by one leaving an exhausted niece and uncle in the hospital room alone.

Horatio sat down in his usual chair and gently took Madison's hand and asked softly, "Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"Not really," Madison yawned back.

Horatio placed his other hand on top of Madison's head and started to play with her hair. Madison immediately started to drift off. Horatio thought he pretty much had her put to bed until a doctor came in.

"How are we, Lieutenant," the doctor asked loudly, not taking any notice of Madison who jumped and Horatio who wore a dirty look on his face. The young, blonde, muscular doctor was busy looking at charts that Horatio guessed were Madison's. The doctor finally looked up and introduced himself, "Good evening, I'm Doctor Monroe; I'll be your primary caregiver, so to speak."

"Yes, you're already doing a marvelous job," Horatio retorted, but the doctor did not hear him as he made his way over to Madison's other side.

Without a word or anything, Monroe reached under the blankets and told Madison, "When it hurts you tell me."

"Okay, but what are you---," Madison started but never finished. A second later she cried out in agony as Monroe pressed on the sight where the bullet had ripped into her. In a split second Horatio was on his feet and whispered in a dangerous voice, "Back away, Monroe."

The doctor looked up in alarm as he withdrew his hand from underneath the covers. He looked into Horatio's eyes stunned as he tried to explain, "I have to see if the sight is infected or has adopted another sort of disease. If I don't check it like this Lieutenant, it is a possibility that she may have to undergo more surgery and stay here longer."

"I understand all of that, Doctor," Horatio explained, trying to calm himself down, "but can't you do this in the morning when she's had some sleep. Our family just left and she is exhausted. I'm going to have to ask you to leave till morning."

Monroe stared into Horatio's eyes hard as though willing Horatio to apologize for what he had just said to him; however, when no apology came, Monroe gathered up his charts and left the room without another word.

When Horatio was sure that Monroe was gone he looked down at Madison with concern and asked quietly, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Madison merely nodded. Her eyes were closed and she had broken out into a cold sweat. She was taking rather large breaths and trembling as she told Horatio smiling slightly, "I'm used to this kind of treatment, Uncle Horatio."

Horatio stopped and stared at her for a moment, thinking carefully and thoroughly about what she had just said. He finally asked, "You mean when you were in the hospital before with leukemia?"

Madison did not open her eyes, but inside she was panicking. She had not meant that she was used to this kind of treatment from a _hospital_, she had meant she was used to this kind of treatment from her _mom_ and her many _boyfriends_. She quickly recovered and said, "Yeah, that's what I meant, from the hospital."

Horatio listened to the way she had said that and knew immediately that she was lying to him. From all of his experience, Horatio could quickly pick out who was lying and who was being truthful. Horatio hated it when he was lied to, and he especially hated it when he was lied to by his own family.

"Madison," Horatio said looking at her still closed eyes, "you're lying to me."

Madison opened her eyes and stared into Horatio's bright blue eyes with her own darker ones. She knew the minute she had said that, Horatio would pick it apart and discover it was a lie. Madison knowing it was a lost cause sighed, "You're right, Uncle Horatio, that is a lie."

"Then what did you mean when you said you were used to bad treatment," Horatio asked sitting back down in his seat. "Who mistreated you?"

Madison looked away from Horatio as tears started to form in her eyes. Horatio took notice of this and leaned forward to wipe the tears away. Horatio finally understood who had abused her and asked regretting the answer, "It was your mother, wasn't it?"

Madison sniffed and turned her body away from Horatio. Even though she was rolling over onto her injured side, Madison could not look Horatio in the face anymore, and speak ill of her mother's memory. However, Madison slowly nodded her head, and she heard Horatio give a big, deep sigh.

"Why didn't you ever call me and let me know," Horatio asked.

"I told you," Madison cried, tears starting to stain her pillow, "I lost your number."

"I don't think so," Horatio said, moving onto the bed and sitting beside Madison so he could see her face. "I think you had it all along, but you never used it because you were ashamed and scared. Am I right?"

Madison was motionless for a second then she nodded. Horatio sighed again and then another troublesome thought entered his mind.

"You told me your mother died while doing drugs," Horatio whispered, "that's not true, is it?"

Horatio had a bad feeling about this because when children or teens were normally abused they lashed out and sometimes, intentionally or not, killed their abuser. In this case, Horatio feared Madison had maybe killed her own mother to escape the horrors Susie had put her through.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Madison stared with disbelief at Horatio. Sure she had endured a lot, but she would have never harmed her mother, she was better than that. Madison shook her head and with an air of impatience said, "Of course not, Uncle Horatio. I am not a criminal of any kind."

Horatio let out a huge sigh. He had been so scared for a minute when he thought he would have to turn Madison in, which would have killed him. He smiled a weak smile before taking her hand and saying softly, "That's good, sweetheart. I'm very glad you're not a criminal."

"Yeah," Madison replied, smiling herself. "I figured I should be one less person that you worry about."

"Thank you," Horatio chuckled.

Just then his phone rang causing both Horatio and Madison to jump. Horatio dug into his right coat pocket, checked the Caller I.D., flipped open his phone and ordered, "What is it, Calleigh?"

"Horatio," answered Calleigh's voice, trying to sound professional, but after years of working with her could tell she was excited, "we found Amber's niece, we picked her up along the side of the road. She tried to make a break for it but the officer called it in and we were able to apprehend her. She's here at the lab when you want to talk to her."

"Thank you, ma'am," Horatio said, every word dripping with gratitude, "I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up and looked down at Madison who stared at him with curious eyes, "What did she want?"

"They picked up your friend, Natalie," Horatio answered with his hands on his hips.

Madison's face fell immediately. Then all of a sudden, she threw the covers back and made to get up out of bed. Horatio who was horrified asked, "Madison, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going with you," Madison grunted, struggling to stand upright as she was still very weak. "I want to know why she did it."

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Horatio replied anxiously, quickly stepping to Madison's side, trying to get her back in bed.

"Well, I think it is," Madison struggled not only battling her own fatigue, but also battling the pressure Horatio was putting on her trying to get her to lie back down. "I just feel like I should go!"

"No," Horatio growled at her, "if you get worn down you may have a relapse. I almost lost you once and I won't go through that again!"

At these words Madison stopped fighting her uncle. She reluctantly resumed her place between the sheets, but did not dare look at Horatio. Horatio, still breathing hard from containing her, paced the floor in frustration. He did not want her to go and face the friend that betrayed her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Horatio whispered, "but I just can't let you."

"Can't or won't," Madison said quietly still not making eye contact with Horatio. Horatio sighed, kissed Madison on the top of her head, and said, "I love you, Madison."

"I love you too, Uncle Horatio," Madison answered automatically.

Giving her one last look, Horatio left the room and headed towards the lab.

**CSI: Miami**

"Miss Ambers," Horatio said to Natalie in the Interrogation Room. Natalie was sitting at one of the tables staring at Horatio with a glare that said every fiber in her body loathed Horatio and that she was not going to easily going to cooperate. Horatio stood opposite her across the table twirling his sunglasses in his hand. He paused long enough to take his famous Horatio Caine stance before he went on, "Where's your uncle at, Natalie?"

She remained silent. She sat perfectly still and straight in her chair as if she were a statue and if she were to move she might possibly break.

Horatio tried again, "Natalie, if you don't tell us where your uncle is, you may go to prison for a very long time for being an associate to murder along with Stuart who's already in jail."

Horatio stopped to see if he saw even a flicker of emotion or anything. Slowly she looked up at him and in a dark, sinister voice whispered, "I'm not going to snitch on my uncle. Would you expect Madison to snitch on you?"

"If I committed a crime, Madison would do the right thing no matter how painful or disloyal it may seem. I would expect her to do as she was taught and do the right thing, even if I did pay for what I had done."

Natalie remained silent for a moment before asking, "What did he do wrong? I don't know of anything he did wrong."

Horatio almost snapped but after years of dealing with people like Natalie learned that patience was key. He leaned on the table closer to her and mumbled, "He almost killed one of your friends and my niece. Do you still not think he did anything wrong? I thought Madison was your friend?"

Horatio had not realized that as he had been explaining Ambers' sins his voice had crescendoed to almost a shout. He straightened up and cleared his voice recovering from that slip up. It had certainly gotten Natalie's attention because she stared at Horatio with large, round eyes. Horatio could start to see tears forming in her eyes and with a silent sigh of relief, knew he had made a break through.

"She was my friend. She's a good person, and when I first met her, I didn't know and had no intention of this happening. When I heard that her last name was Caine though, I had to tell my uncle. After that everything just started to go to Hell. I didn't want this to happen!"

Natalie completely broke down in front of Horatio. Horatio walked around the table to her side, and he knelt down beside her. He put a hand on her arm and whispered in a gentle voice, "Now is your chance to help Madison and reverse some of this wrong. Please tell me where your uncle is. I can't bear to watch Madison die again."

Natalie's big, watery green eyes stared into Horatio's bright, shimmering blue ones as she replied in a hoarse voice, "He knows which hospital Madison's at. He was on his way there when he kicked me out of the car and told me to walk to the nearest hotel where he would meet up with me later. That's when the officers picked me up."

That was all she could say for the tears started flowing again. Horatio stared where her eyes once were since her hands were covering her face and he was horrified. He quickly said, "Thank you, Natalie. I promise that since you helped me I'll help you."

He quickly got to his feet and burst out of the Interrogation Room. As he walked out to his Hummer he called Calleigh on her cell, "Calleigh, meet me at the hospital in Madison's room ASAP!"

"Horatio," Calleigh said startled by his sudden demand, "why is something wrong with Madison?"

"There will be if we don't get to her and fast," Horatio yelled climbing into the Hummer, starting it up and speeding off at a fatal pace towards the hospital. "I left her alone and Ambers is on his way to her to finish her off!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

Madison was still fuming over Horatio not letting her go with him. She sat on the edge of her bed wondering if she should not just go anyway. She knew it would be a struggle getting up and exercising, but she had to prove to Horatio that she could handle herself, and that he did not need to feel like he needed to be around her all the time.

Finally talking herself into it, she slowly got up from the bed and just as slowly walked over to the small wardrobe where her clothes and some of Horatio's suits hung. She saw that the only clothes of hers that were in there were her jeans and bloody top that she had been wearing on the day of the shooting. She put on her jeans, but she really did not want to wear her top which was stiff from the dried and crusty blood. Instead, she reached for one of Horatio's dress shirts and put it on. She had considerable room in it, she felt as though she could have had two of herself in there. To make it look smaller, Madison tucked what she could into her jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror and muttered, "I look like a man that has seen better days."

She shrugged it off, put on the tennis shoes, put her hair in a ponytail, and was about to walk out the door when someone caught her eye. A little ways down the hall she noticed a male nurse that looked oddly familiar as though she had seen him in another life. Giving him another good looking over, his face suddenly came back to her. She gave a small yelp of surprise and ducked back into the room. Ambers was here? _Oh, no,_ Madison thought as cruel reality set in, _he's come to kill me and Horatio isn't here!_

Madison saw the telephone beside her bed and ran to it as fast as she could. She wrenched the receiver of its base and dialed Horatio's cell number. The call did not even finish its first ring as Horatio quickly and gruffly answered, "Caine here!"

"Uncle Horatio," Madison whispered in a frantic voice, "Ambers is here! I just saw him! What do I do?"

"Keep out of sight," Horatio ordered her. Then biting back anxiety and tears Horatio added, "Madison, be careful, please?"

"I will," Madison said also biting back tears. "I love you, Uncle Horatio, and I just want to say thank you for all you've done for me. I'll never forget it."

Before Horatio could say a word he heard Madison scream in surprise and then he heard the busy signal come over the dead line. Horatio screamed, "MADISON!"

He put the gas pedal clear to the floor and roared off towards the hospital.

**CSI: Miami**

Madison was thrown to the floor and hit the wall. Ambers leaned over her as she struggled to pick herself up, and fight him off until Horatio got there. To keep Madison on the floor and also to keep her from making a fuss, he flung his foot into her side where he had shot her days before. Madison gave off a stifled grunt and fell back to the floor silently crying. Ambers watched the sight with an evil grin spreading across his lips.

"You know why I'm doing this don't you, Madison," Ambers asked kneeling down beside her. She tried to scoot away from him, but her back was already against the wall; she had nowhere to go. Just to buy a few minutes, Madison decided to let Ambers tell his story and shook her head.

"Your uncle made a fool out of me," Ambers said in a sickly sweet tone. "In prison many of the other inmates made fun of me and beat me up and almost killed me. I was so full of hate for your uncle that I told him I would get him back and he didn't believe me."

Ambers looked down at Madison who was pale and weak and about ready to pass out from the pain. His evil grin became bigger as he pulled out a long, sharp knife and showed it to Madison, "It's nice, isn't it? Do you like it?"

When Madison remained silent Ambers pulled her head up by her ponytail and flashed the knife before her eyes, "How would you like it sticking out of your chest, huh?"

Madison's eyes went wide with fear. He chuckled sinisterly before whispering, "Goodbye, Caine!" He raised the knife above her heart and swung down ready to kill her.

**CSI: Miami**

Horatio screeched to a stop in front of the main entrance doors. An officer stepped in front of Horatio as he got out of the Hummer. Horatio barked, "Get out of the way!"

"Sir," an old officer said in a monotone, really hick voice, "you cain't park yer vehicular device her'."

Horatio stared at him for a second incredulously before he asked trying to sound polite, "I don't care, you can TOW it if you want to."

"Sir, bribery will not help yer sitiation."

"Bribery," Horatio yelled in frustration, "I'm not bribing you, and I'm telling you to tow the car!"

"Sir, yer attitude is not gonna help you at t'all," the redneck officer droned before taking out his handcuffs. "I will restrain you if I have ta."

"What," Horatio yelled. The officer raised his eyebrows as if daring Horatio to continue. Horatio took a deep breath and then as politely as he could, "Officer, my niece is in the hospital and I really have to see her…NOW!"

The officer stared at him a second before saying stubbornly, "Yellin' is not gonna help yer sitiation. Just move yer vehicular device."

"I'm not yelling! I don't have time to move my_ vehicular device_! Just take it or whatever!"

Horatio made to run for the entrance when the officer said, "That's the second time you've made to bribe me. I cain't do dat. Now, come on you. I'm lockin' you up."

"Well then you'll have to catch me," Horatio yelled in the others face, and sprinted to the hospital entrance with the officer behind him yelling, "Yer resistin' arrest! I'll be waitin' fer you to come back!"

Horatio shook his head. He did not bother to take the elevator so he ran up the three flights of stairs to the fourth floor where Madison's room was. When he was on the third staircase he whipped out his gun ready if Ambers was waiting for him. When he burst through the door to the fourth floor everyone there had an urgent, frightened look on their faces even before anyone saw Horatio's gun. He went up to the receptionist and asked breathless, "What's wrong?"

"A man none of us has ever seen as just gone in Madison's room and locked the door. We can't get it unlocked!"

Horatio nodded a quick thanks to her, ran to the door, aimed the gun at the lock, and shot the gun causing the lock to shatter. Horatio rammed the door with his shoulder and when he saw Ambers kneeling over Madison with a knife in his hand, Horatio pointed his gun but did not fire. The events of the last attempt on Madison's life played again in front of his eyes. If Horatio missed would Ambers stab Madison to death? When Horatio saw Ambers swiftly bring the knife down, it all moved in slow motion for Horatio. Taking a deep breath, Horatio took his stance, aimed at Ambers' upper back where his heart would be, and fired.

Ambers stopped the knife inches above Madison's chest and stayed in that position frozen. He slowly turned around to see Horatio standing in the door frame with the smoking gun in his hands. Ambers took a few staggered breaths and then fell to the floor beside Madison dead.

Horatio slowly lowered his gun and stared in awe at Ambers' motionless form. Madison got to her feet as quickly as she could and hurried over to Horatio. Horatio did not even realize she was standing beside him until she spoke making him jump, "Well done, Uncle Horatio."

He looked down at his niece and smiled, "Thank you, sweetheart."

He scooped Madison into a big bear hug. The stayed in that position for a long while thanking God that the other was alive and alright. A second later, officers barged into the room. They took Ambers' body out, and Horatio and Madison were joined shortly by Calleigh.

"I'm glad to see you're both okay," Calleigh said, laying one hand on Madison's shoulder and the other on Horatio's.

"Yeah, we're fine," Madison said who still had one arm wrapped around her uncle's middle.

"Ditto," Horatio answered. They all laughed and then Horatio looked at Madison again. "Is that my shirt you have on?"

"Yeah," Madison said beaming up at her uncle, "I didn't have anything to wear, so I grabbed a shirt of yours."

"Well, you look even more like him then," Calleigh commented with her big Southern smile.

"Lieutenant Caine," a young officer said, coming up to Horatio, Madison, and Calleigh, "Officer Thomas wants to see you."

"Who is…?" Horatio began, but groaned when he saw who Thomas really was. The old redneck officer from earlier came shuffling up to the group where Calleigh and Madison looked from Thomas to Horatio confused.

"I got ya now, sonny," Thomas said holding out his handcuffs. "Tryin' to resist arrest, eh, HA! I have never let a criminal go in thirty years of service and I won't start now!"

Madison and Calleigh laughed as Thomas held the handcuffs out ready to take Horatio in. Clearly Thomas did not know that Horatio was his superior, but Horatio obliged.

"Will you do your sunglasses thing for this, Uncle Horatio?" Madison pleaded with him.

"Yeah, you haven't done that in a while," Calleigh said still laughing.

Before Horatio let Thomas put him in cuffs, he reached in his pocket, took out his glasses, and said, "I hope," Horatio put his sunglasses on, "you bail me out of jail."

Thomas cuffed Horatio and led him down the hall. The young officer came back to the two laughing women and said, "Don't worry, we'll let the Lieutenant go before Thomas leaves the building with him and all of the photographers snap pictures."

"Thanks," Calleigh said, wiping the tears from her eyes as Madison continued to laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of CSI: Miami, only the situations I put them in.

After an overnight stay at the hospital to make sure Madison would be ok, Doctor Monroe released her. He said that everything looked good and that if she started having problems to come back immediately. Monroe also explained to Madison what damage the bullet had done to her system and that she would be unable to have children. Madison took the news better than Horatio thought she would, and when they walked out of the hospital and into the sunshine, Horatio wrapped one arm around Madison and said, "I'm so proud of you."

"Why," Madison asked squinting up at Horatio.

"The past month and this week you have really handled yourself well," Horatio said grinning. "Your mother and father would be proud."

"You think," Madison asked innocently.

"Yes, I do," Horatio replied nodding.

"Uncle Horatio," Madison asked and stopped causing Horatio to stop with her, "you know you don't have to watch out for me all the time, right?"

Horatio shook his head as he explained, "Madison, you are my only niece and you are like a daughter to me. I will always be looking out for you, no matter where you are or how old you get. You are my family and I love you. I never want anything bad to happen to you. I may seem overprotective but I can't help it. This past week has made me realize that I could lose you, and if I do I could never forgive myself. I care for you to much."

Madison smiled, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Horatio on the cheek, "I didn't realize, Uncle Horatio. It's just I've never had someone love me and care for as much as you do. No one has ever been concerned with where I go or what I do, so I'm not used to the constant super vision. I love you, Uncle Horatio. I also want you to know I always have your back and if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do because you're all I have, so please remember that."

"I will, sweetheart," Horatio agreed, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her out to the Hummer, "just as long as you remember it too."

"Deal," Madison smiled.

They reached the Hummer and before Horatio got in the driver's seat, Madison asked, "Uncle Horatio, having said all you just said will you let me drive?"

Horatio laughed, "Let's not push it."

Madison shrugged, climbed into the passenger's seat, and shut the door. As she was buckling up, Horatio looked over at her and said, "What do you say we go home and relax?"

"Sounds good," Madison replied, putting her feet up on the dash.

Horatio chuckled as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot, and he and Madison finally headed home.


	26. Writer's Notes

Thank you all for reading my story Like Horatio, like Madison! I am planning on taking a small break for a little while. I am planning on making a sequel to this story so I hope everyone who has read and enjoyed this story will read what is to come…I just have to figure out what is to come lol. Until the next story!


End file.
